Cure for the Heart
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: "Welcome to RCMC Ms.Waters where your only choice could be your last." Freelance surgeon Korra Waters life has been thrown into the fire. Ejected out of her comfort zone she's thrown into the world of Republic City Medical Center with two factions aiming for control. Could love arise from the ashes and can a alluring Doctor Sato have the cure for a certain freelance surgeon? K/A
1. No Good Deed Part 1

_**AN: Thank you for this chance this is my new story called Cure for the Heart I hope you like it. I hope it honors the release of the new LOK Graphic Novel.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omegaverse Korra x Asami maybe some complications.**_

* * *

 _ **No Good Deed Part 1**_

* * *

Picking at the holes in my jeans, I couldn't stand sitting in the backseat staring at the rear-view mirror I popped my gum in my mouth in annoyance as stern glances were sent my way at the distracting noise. It had been three weeks since my last surgery and already the tops of my hands started to itch from the lack of operating, making me yearn to go back to the days in Nigeria where the battle for life and death reigned constantly. Sure I knew there was always work to do in Russia especially when it came to the mafia. Instead I was stuck I was stuck here in the boring idleness of it all, the cars hissed pass us reminding me what a busy street looked like. Rapidly bouncing my foot up and down, my attention focused on the stiff of a man that seemed to drive me as his eyes followed me wherever I moved. Digging in my mind for the facts that I needed, it was according to my agent this fly was he someone of importance. Under normal circumstances I would have thought him to be cute, but this situation wasn't one of those "normal circumstances." For the most part he was an ass barking orders as if it were me that needed his help, making me curse my agent for not coming along on this little car cruise himself. To top it all of all my stone-faced driver wasn't much of a talker either.

Then on cue my eyes bounced from the driver to my guest again, I avoided the stare down by rolling my own blues. I was getting sick of the cat and mouse game our visuals were playing as I finally spoke out, "Ugh this is taking forever when are we going to be there?"

"This is Republic City it could take awhile, I know your not use to traffic, pedestrians, and stop-lights." Resting a booted foot on the mini-bar he smacked my boot making me pull back. "Whoa! Relax, it's not like these are Armani seats Mayo."

"Actually yes they are and the name is **Mako** , I can't believe Bolin got mixed up with your kind." Rolling my eyes, I swear he acted as if he knew who I was personally and the thought of it clung like heat to my skin. Normally I was one to keep a low profile still things got around about "people like me." People like me it was a grand laugh the way people took things for granted and how quickly they were to look down on others even as those others helped them. Republic City still hadn't changed, the people lived knowing the peace of to sleep and safety inside their self-indulgant cocoons. Of course anyone would feel safe when they knew there was a hospital nearby. If only people like this man in front of me knew, if only they knew there weren't areas that were safe to sleep or there were no hospitals to go to much less built. Everyone held sympathy for these wasteland areas, labeling them as third world countries, but sympathy never put food in families mouths or hospitals within their area. That was where "people like me," came in.

There were two kind of Doctors within this world of medicine; there were Doctors who settled down into a local Clinic or Trauma Unit where they idly sat back and lived day to day. Then there were people like me...the thrill-seekers, many doctors know us as Freelance Surgeons and the emotion of hostility came with the mention of our names. I was a Freelancer and most of all I was a Thrill-seeker. I didn't do Politics, groups, or human interactions. Hospital politics, it was an annoyance more than helpful act a bunch of squabbling for power that didn't exist. On the outside to common people doctors of these institutions were seen as the greatness of humanity; training their minds for years sitting in boring lectures and skipping house parties to study. Tedious study, time and focus all so they could help the sick around them. It was the common assumption in cities like this that doctors were meant to help their patients reach a quality of life worth living. If I had a nickel for every time I heard that story...

Glaring at the comment that Mako gave me, I stopped my internal life analysis to comment, "What do you mean by "people like me?"

"I'm sure your career is self-explainitory to your question."

"Listen here you skid-mark, remember I didn't ask to come here you asked for me to come here."

"Then you can go back, no contract has been signed not that we would offer you one."

"Screw you...

"Sorry I'm engaged."

"I'm praying for her poor soul." Sitting back with a huff there was nothing for me to say as I was forced to sit back as traffic finally pushed up. Once again it was politics and greed, that's what being a doctor came down to. Any big Medical Institution or University, that was all doctors like Mako had all he was was another horse in the race. An endless races of doctors upon doctors retaining places for themselves in hopes to become director. It was under this code of law that hospitals turned snake pits where undercutting and backstabbing seemed to go hand and hand along with breakfast.

Still there was hope even amongst the crap that carried on as people. I could change things I was a surgeon. Sure there no permanent homes or hospitals for me to do my practice in, the only permanent thing I could rely on was my license and my desire to help. From that desire you find people such as Bolin, as it turned out that for the right amount of money that low-ranking agents would take anything with a pulse including freelancer surgeons like me. Eyes and hears were around and that included places like Russia where my last operation took place. From that the corporate machine took Bolin and me by the balls. Accepting the job under false pretenses that Bolin conjured up it left me here in Republic City; with the thought of ringing Bolins neck.

"So, you want to tell me where Bolin has me going?"

"You didn't read the file did you...tch...typical freelancer."

"So I'll have you know I don't do much reading because... I don't know... I'm too busy saving lives! That's what med-school teaches you know the action of saving lives." I watched as he adjusted his tie, mirror glaring at me smugly. "Just what med-school did you...go to?"

"What's it to you, not like you're a doctor."

"Actually I am, I'm third to the Chairman of the Surgical Department." It was painfully obvious that this guy needed a tune up when it came to his attitude. "So you're like the guy that gets the other guys donuts so the other guy can give to the big boss?"

"Ye...What no I don't."

"Sure then why are you picking me up then? Seems like lackey work if you ask me," I sung along.

"What do you know you're just a thrill-junkie."

"I'm not junkie I'm a freelancer surgeon and I'm here to do surgery that's all. Not help you regain what ever vanity you've lost."

"Actually we don't need your help, I know all of this is a mistake. I just hope my baby brother can return you to the depths of hell you came from," sneered Mako."Wow great staff work on your part, I wonder is this how everyone feels when you greet them mayo?"

"IT'S MAKO!" The car swerved as my phone rung not caring I spotted Bolin's dumb smile on the screen. Answering I felt the angry jerk as the driver drove us through the streets, today was going to be a long one.

* * *

My heels clicked on the halls as the small group followed behind me; making sure my rounds were perfect this was highlight of the day. My white lab coat followed behind me as I smiled to all of the patients within the hall, this was the most important part of the day. Although we as doctors smiled it was all for the sake of the patients little did they know war brewed between doctors and heads alike. This was Republic University Medical Center. It was the Hospital of all of Republic City here we've treated more cancer patients than any other medical facility and preformed with a high life rates. Specializing in Internal Medicine and Surgical Medicine we had the latest technology and fastest resources that no facility could match.

Turning the corner I spotted another group as they made there arounds, personally I didn't see what the big deal was when it came to the Surgical Department. As a doctor I knew surgeries saved lives, still the type of quality a patient would live depended on Internal Medicine as well. Still needless to say the Surgical Department got all of the glory still things would change and with the Head Chair of the Surgical Department resigning surely things would take a turn. As my group stopped I did so along with the others, as I spotted the thorn of RUMC side. She held her hands behind her back as she looked on to her patients with little to no sincerity; when she looked at them just a fake mask was all that resided this was Kuvira Steels top surgeon within Republic City University Hospital. As she walked with her followers trailing closely behind they looked more in fear than respect. "What's she doing on Internal Medicines floor?" As one of the girls looked to me as she leaned closely within my hearing distance before speaking as they approached as I heard another one of my team speak up.

"It turns out that Kuvira is here due to a successful "TME" on one her patients."

"She did a Total Mesorectal Excision, I thought she only works with "VIP" patients," I asked. Everyone who was anyone knew that the Surgical department only operated with their best when reputation was involved as well as a lot of money.

"Yes, she does and this patient she was seen down here due to her friend and her being admitted at the same time. So, Kuvira's here t-"

"If it isn't Asami Sato, I hope you can be at our pre-surgery meeting the director will require both leaders of Internal and Surgical Medicine to be there. Like always I won't leave too much work for Internal to do, not that your little band will be tasked with much to do." Stuffing my hands in my lab coat pockets it was shameful to even think that this person called herself a doctor. Kuvira was a brilliant surgeon and she had a ninety-seven success rate when it came to surgery she was no doubt the shining star of this RUMC. She was a ace in the hole to win chair of the surgical department, but if anyone knew the true intent of Kuvira they would run for the hills. She wanted both departments and that meant she wanted Pawns that I wasn't going to be. "It's so sad that you switched over to Internal medicine Dr. Sato who knows if things would've ended up differently if you'd seized the opportunity."

"Really you think you have everything planned out don't you? Well, you better find your pay check they should be rolling around here somewhere come on everyone."

"That's funny because your fiancé is bringing the key to our victory you can tell Kya that." Turning back I looked at the pompous look on Kuvira before she turned giving up her search. I knew shouting would disturb the patients and still appearances were everything that I knew well, but still my anger boiled.

* * *

Finally getting to the building, the tall glassed building connected to the smaller rectangular building seemed like two different buildings although they were connected together. Getting off the phone I spotted Bolin as I waited for the car to come to a complete stop, as it did the pain in my ass Mako spoke."Ok you're here now get out of my car." Rushing out not needing to be told twice I met with Bolin. As he gave me a hug as I gave him one back of equal strength. "Alright seems like someone's been working out." Flexing my muscles they tensed as my body gave off its pride and joy. "Nah...just been up to a little trouble here or there so what do you got for me?" Giving a hearty laugh it was for that reason why I took on Bolin he wasn't afraid to go outside the norm when it came to people and he was good when it came to conversation and negotiation. Overall he was a joy to be around. "Hold your horses, I gotta make my introductions to big bro here." I watched as Mako and Bolin gave each other a manly hug now seeing the family resemblance it was disturbing. How _in the hell could this jackass be Bolin's older brother?_

"Wow it's good to see you again, finally got rid of that cowlick hairstyle."

"Yea, but regardless I still got the swagger."

"Oh, please I'm going to throw up, besides you're going to have to relax all that swagger with your fiancee," I commented. Mako pointed his attention to me pointing over with his thumb accusingly at my direction. "Now I know Kuvira gave me a task, but where in the hell did you get this from?"

"I have a name it's Korra Waters and if you could read well it was on the sign that you held up when I got off my flight. Bolin you sure this ass is your brother?"

"Yeah he is, now you two let's relax and take a deep breath. Korra you're right you're here for a few jobs right now, I just spoke to the director and he would like to see you," commented Bolin.

"Fine do they know my price?"

"No not yet I figure I would spring that on them after you performed; let's get inside the Chair of Surgery would like to see you."

"The Chair of Surgery," my interest brightened up at the mention of surgery, that was until something else called more than my interest. "Yeah it would be a good time to discuss all tha-"

"You go I'm hungry I'm going to the cafeteria, I'm sure it's around here." Turning around ignoring Bolin's protest, I left the brothers in the dust as my mind didn't want to hear anymore mindless chatter. Scrolling around the place it looked divided and cold tucking that atmosphere into my pocket I decided it was not that it was my problem. To many it looked like a regular hospital, but it reeked of something else. Not putting my finger on it everything was too soon to tell as my observation was replaced by the smells of cooked food. With ease I found what I needed getting into line as I already knew what I wanted. Craving a burger, it had been awhile. Although I wouldn't trade my experience for anything in the world it was nice to have a meal that wasn't readable by menu or barely put together. Still it was a humbling experience being with people and something about it made me homesick. "E-Excuse me the line…"

"Huh...Oh…" My heart sped up in a white lab coat with tray in hand she had a thigh length black skirt and a red turtleneck, her straight but wavy hair was tied in a low-nape she wore just enough makeup to look classy yet sexy at the same time. She was a doctor the lab coat told me that for sure she looked young I just hoped that she was around my age, although twenty-four for me was the youngest that anyone had seen when it came to being a doctor. She was different making my insight on what went around over here slightly blurred. There was no tension from this woman. Normally when it came to me and other doctors tension seemed so intense that it was enough to take the breath out of an anaconda. "I-I'm sorry I was inside my head I guess I didn't notice the line moving I'm sorry."

"N-No you were fine I just was wondering if anything was wrong. Sorry it's kinda habit."

"I know the feeling, sometimes caring seems like the easiest thing to do." I paid for my meal as I turned back to look at the name tag posted on gorgeous beauties left chest. "I'll see you around Dr. Sato...sorry if I'm rude it's just been a long time since I had me one of these."

"No go ahead do you thing, the foods pretty good here." Guilt came to me instantly as I heard the clicking sounds of heels as she walked away. "Wait…" I watched as the beauty gave me her attention again, something about her made me want to mumble out stupid things. With my experience when it came to relationships with people things always ended up cashing and burning. Either I was too hot headed or too weird for them and being a freelancer surgeon who traveled to war-torn places wasn't exactly a great first date. Nothing stable came into my life nor did I keep anything stable, the only thing I knew was surgery. It was the only thing I couldn't fail, the only thing that got me and I got it.

Noticing the alluring Doctor was waiting on me, I smiled hoping my mouth wouldn't give away and say anything stupid. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name, I mean your whole name. I'm Korra...Korra Waters…"

"I'm Asami, Asami Sato."

"Wow your the famous Asami Sato." Blushing it I felt like the biggest idiot in the world here in front of me was Asami Sato anyone who was anyone knew who the Sato family was. Then suddenly the unread file I neglected, seemed clear. "Asami Sato, would your mother and father happen to be Yasuko and Hiroshi Sato?"

"Y-Yes…" As she pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose I found the action to be cute, I had to talk to her she was the doctor of the most famous pair of surgeons within Republic City. It was if they were two gods getting together and making the perfect creation. "I'm sorry, maybe I should go?" Suddenly I found myself focusing on her uncomfortable features."No don't go, have lunch with me!" Once again cursing my loud voice the cafeteria diners looked back to me in annoyance. I blushed biting my lip in embarrassment as if I couldn't make myself anymore of an ass then I needed to. The instantaneous smile came on her face and if I had to guess that was good right? _Great, I got a smile so now what?_

"Sure, the window a good place for you?"

"S-Sure…" As she led the way I obeyed and followed finding a seat I dug in I just hoped I didn't seem like a slob to her, but I loved food. "So are you visiting someone?"

"Yea you can say something like that, but really it's more of a job opportunity. Not sure if I'm going to take it," I stated.

"Wait what we could use a good nurse like you," commented Asami. Laughing I guess she didn't really get the memo about me coming over here. As she caught the rest of her noodles in her mouth she took a napkin her wiping her mouth her brows furrowed stating that she was confused by my laughter until she finally got it. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, it's just that you're very young and I just assumed…"

"No, your fine really you are it was my fault for not saying Doctor Korra Waters. I think I may have insulted you by coming in here saying I wouldn't take a job here. I mean this place is awesome it's just that…"

"Just what…"

"Well I just wanna know what's going on with the awkward tension in this place." Using her chopsticks she poked at her food nervously as she twisted her mouth into an earnest smile it was as if she were under lock and key not to tell me. "Relax it's not like I'm from the Health Department or anything," I teased. "So you noticed that too?"

"How could I not? It's like Team Edward and Team Jacob in here," I commented teasing the Twilight plot line. As she laughed it was something of a miracle to see her smile seeing as I got the feeling that all Asami tended to do was less of that. It was strange these at how these ten minutes felt, but somehow I felt lucky to be around her. "Since you want to make jokes at the hospitals expense I'll have you know your wrong. Besides if it were something it's of little importance I assure you it's nothing."

"Why do I get the feeling when you say nothing it means alot of something?"

"I see your not going to give this up."

"What can I say I'm a stubborn one."

"If you just have to know there's some waves between Internal and Surgical Medical Departments that's all."

"That's just stupid…"

"Huh…"

"It's stupid..."

"What do you mean," Asami questioned with her brows placed in annoyance." I'm just saying as a surgeon myself there's no way I would be in this political crap. Nor would I get into some petty bird show between two Departments. I'm here to help people not serve in petty politics. Thats what alot of you snobby rich doctors forget that all of this much bigger than your ego."

"Y-You're a freelancer…"I watched as annoyance casted on her face in full force. I couldn't understand why personally I found her look to be unsettling it made me feel guilty but I answered her question. "Yes, I'm here to interview with your father...unless the interviews with you."

"Korrra!" Just then the sound of Bolins voice could be heard as he ran over to our table. My insides dropped as I noticed Mako came to tag along as well glaring at me intently before focusing to Asami. As Asami stood Mako took the opportunity to show his affection. _Mystery solved on who the unlucky woman is and I thought that he had something to do?_ Sighing at the endless possibility of this jackass being around was more than annoying than I thought.

"If it isn't second head of the Internal Medicine Department Asami Sato. Seems like your getting aquatinted with our next big achiever and new addition to our surgical staff Korra Waters," teased Mako. _Internal medicine, I thought that she was a surgeon!_ Wanting to growl at how smug Mako sounded I wanted to land him a punch or two as well. Already I was annoyed from the trip over here as well as the secondary fact remained that these two pin heads interrupted my lunch. "I didn't accept anything yet."

Watching Asami her annoyance somewhat cleared up then as soon as she could speak her beeper came to life. Sliding by the shocked Mako with tray in hand before looking over to speak, "Seems like you can't count your chickens before they hatch Mako, if you will excuse me." Watching Asami dump the last of her food into the trash; she placed her hands in her lab coat before walking down the hall. "Don't you have something you should be doing," I commented to Mako. I watched as he bloated up like a puffer fish before storming away to another hallway leaving me and Bolin to talk as he sat in Asami's place. "Korra what was that about? Do I need to remind you that you can't screw this up?"

"Nothing and I know what's at stake here, but just what the hell do you have me getting into! I swear it's like the cold war in here, you know I don't do Hospital politics," I whispered out of respect for the the patients that ate within the dining hall.

"Korra this is the best hospital in the country and this is the only place you can do surgeries; at least until the agency gets more calls for you," explained Bolin.

"Whatever the case I'm not here to play medical politics, I'm here to do surgeries and get paid. So do they know the starting price that I charge."

"Yes, but before they sign you up, they want you to do another one sorta like a...runner up operation."

"Finally! Now question are we charging for the runner up operation?"

"Does a duck fart under water, wait don't answer that until I Google it." Rolling my eyes at the humor I pressed on," Who's the first patient." I watched as Bolin took the files from out of his briefcase looking over them, I quickly absorbed the information. "His name is Yao Yang-ram it sa-"

"He's been cured her for a stomach tumor three years ago," I finished. "Yeah, how did you finish that so fast?" Noting that I needed his past and present records. "Hmmm interesting..."

"What do you mean?"

"Bolin are these all the records they gave you?" With Bolin taking one me look in his briefcase he nodded before confirming my suspicion." Yeah what's up Korra."

"Nothing I'm going to need to see a scan of the patient is there a room I can use." As Bolin took out his phone he read his text as he looked over to me a smile on his face."Yeah…Mako texted me he told me they recommended this room for you to use."

Getting up and following Bolin, to an empty office. I watched as he took out a white lab-coat, a pair of scrubs, along with an ID tag from his bag. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion looking at the ID they made it a point to let others know that I was temporary not that it mattered. Slipping both on it felt good to be back in a lab-coat, finally making it to the room Bolin looked from the doorway it was time to part ways. "Ok this is where we spilt I'll be back after you're done seeing as your negotiation skills are as useless as a baby bird in flight." Flicking him off he held his heart as if it were hurt smiling it felt good to be working with him again. "So is it just going to be me or…"

"No someone should be coming for you in a minute, see you around?"

"Sure…" With him closing the doors I saw a small file opening as I took out a pen marking down the file with notes. From what I could see it was true what Bolin said about the patient being first bout Cancer survivor. _What the hell?_ Between the pages a x-ray scan came up glancing up a the newly found scan something was triggered. _What a minute! something isn't right here!_ Turning on my booted heel, I set up the scan on the board file comparing it with the file Bolin gave me. W _hy isn't this matching something isn't right!_

Twisting my head to the opening of the door it revealed a woman she had a green blouse as her hair was tied up in a neat bun as white pearls hung from her neck she was in black high heels; The lab coat and her standing in the front of the group was proof she was the one in charge. Getting a strange vibe from her I didn't like it. As she stopped to me she looked at me up and down with her hands behind her back as she stared at me as if I were some kind of horse that needed to be put down. "Hmmm...ripped jeans combat boots and baseball t-shirts...seems like you didn't get the memo about proper doctor's attire in medical school ." _Who in the world named this woman king of the hill?_

"It's Korra or doctors Waters."

"You'll get the title of doctor when you've earned it and more importantly when I say so. However even if others saw you as a doctor a junkie such as you would ever earn the honor."

"Excuse me I didn't know I was under the jurisdiction of making a fashion statement when it came to saving people's lives. Who did you swindle get that Pearl necklace?" Everyone looked in shock seeing as I spoke up I didn't know what went around here all I knew was this woman saw herself as the "big cheese." As she smiled I gave her a childish smile back seeing as she wanted to play games, she needed to know that I was not one of her flunkies or anyone's for that matter. "I guess you don't see how we do things here. Batar." As she nodded to one of two of her flunkies they took down the scans and the files before walking over to her side. Annoyed by this I wanted to punch her square in her nose. "What are you doing!"

"Once again you fail to get the memo junkie, as of now Director Sato wants you to hang back until we can find a proper surgery for you."

"This guy is mine!"

"That's where to got it wrong freelancer this man is a VIP patient, your skills are far too underdeveloped and RCU will not drag it's name in the mud for a junkie." As the one named Batar looked into the files she gave an impressed look I knew she was using me.

"What the hell! You drag me all the way over here and hand me this file so you can tell me not to operate!" At this point I was furious and it didn't mix well with the suspicion that came up when it came to those CAT scans. "Now unless you have something you want to share, if you will excuse me part-timer. Also the name is Kuvira Steels. Doctor Steels head of the surgercal department." Just like that the group dismissed themselves, leaving me in a pissy annoyed mess, I stormed out within the hallway only to find the group lost within the maze of the Hospital. "Damn it!"

"Whoa where's the fire?" Turning around I looked to a taller woman she was in her early forties and her dark gray hair seemed to fit her as she shared the same complexion as me it wasn't hard to tell that we has the same background. With kind eyes she looked at me as I sneered like a rabid animal I wasn't in the mood to make small conversation. "Asami was right you are an aggressive one." Turning my head to the sound of her name I slightly relaxed, but still I was tense. "I don't have time for this!"

"Your not going to win all your battles with one hit knock outs."

"What the hell do you even know about me."

"I know that you're only been here for an hour and you've lost every single battle. You may not like office politics, but if you don't want stunts like what you just went through to happen start learning to how to fight and win wars."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you want your patient back there's a pre-surgery meeting in the projector hall. It's down the hall to the left on the East side of the hospital."

"What territory is this?" As she opened her arms it was as if she were going a big welcome to the world or at least a big welcome to the world of Republic University Hospital politics. "You're in internal medicines area, the funny part is Kuvira arranged for you to meet in this office. Seems like you don't meet her standards either that or someone is watching you."

"Tch...this whole crap about side's is annoying! You seem to forget what I'm here for."

"What's that?"

"I'm here for a thrill I could give less of a hell when it comes to sides. I'm here to get paid and do as many operations as I can. So save your crap for someone that cares." There was a fire in my belly and nothing could put it out as my feet carried me to my target. No one was going to stop me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Let me know if you like it!**_


	2. No Good Deed Part 2

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omegaverse Korra x Asami maybe some complications?**_

* * *

 _ **No Good Deed Part 2**_

* * *

"No Kya she's too much of a wildcard and a surgeon at that!" I watched as Kya rested her hands on her desk as the clock ticked on. The office wasn't as big as the surgical departments, but it was something that Kya seemed to enjoy when it came to solitude. "Look Asami I know your not a big fan of this, but we have to face some hard truths here, our department is failing."

"But we're internal medicine, how else are you expecting patients to heal?"

"See that's the thing the surgical department has the means and funding, all of their patients are V.I.P with a lot of money to spend. Most of our patients barely have insurance that and the fact that we have to refer them to outside medical centers, due to that fact that the surgical department won't take anyone that doesn't shit gold."

"So that's it we just let things slide down hill," I accused. "No we tread carefully. Look, Asami we you're the best anesthesiologist we got and coming to our side has slowed down the Surgical Department greatly, but we need surgeons. This freelancer named Waters just might be what were looking for and if we could get Ma-"

"Please lets...just not..." Finally I took a seat as Kya walked over setting up a cup of tea, it didn't take long as she handed me a cup relaxing me instantly. "I'm sorry for snapping like that, it's just that with Mako you never know with him. Sometimes I think he's marrying my father instead of me."

"It's natural to think that, it's an arranged marriage after all."

"I know and also I know that this marriage is my father trump-card for pushing me back on to his side. It just that after I found out about the affairs, money, and scams I just stopped caring that's why I broke free and I'll be damned if I go back."My relationship with my father was complicated growing up in Republic City and seeing my father work as a surgeon. I thought him to be brilliant, as for my mother she worked within the Internal medicine I wanted to carry on the Sato name and start my own Sato clinic. I knew the quickest way to that path was through the surgical department, that was until I saw the truth for what it was. The once noble profession I dreamed of was dead in it's revival only underhanded malpractices and medical politics existed. From that discovery I was no longer a doctor just another daughter to be married off.

"Asami...Asami..."

"Huh, oh yeah sorry I got into myself there what were you saying?"

"I was talking about Korra," Kya spoke before slapping a file down on her desk. With her knitting her fingers together she looked at the file as if she could use x-ray vision to read to the contents. Setting my tea down I looked to the brown folder their paper-cliped was a picture of Korra that looked as if were taken by a private-eye. "I just got this file a few minutes ago from Korra's agent Bolin."

"I guess he wanted to send a profile for both departments," I guessed. "No he didn't, that little scavenger of a man didn't send it out of the kindness of his heart. He sent these files over to see who would pay up first. I read the file Asami this woman is impressive, she can do a CABG (Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting,) in her sleep. Also her neurological skills are almost to good to be true."

"However she's bold, irrational, cocky, and unruly." Even with all that I said still there was something about Korra's arrival stirred up different colors of emotions within me, I couldn't place my finger on it. Still Korra was s beauty to look at she was strong causal and rough, she didn't play by anyone's rules but her own. "All the more reason why were going to that meeting right now," Kya spoke grabbing her lab-coat from behind her chair. "W-Wait what?"Turning so I could walk with Kya it was amazing being within her presence she was calm and patient and most of all she told the truth. "Were going to that meeting I alerted everyone." As we walked the halls six of our department joined us as I noticed more from the Internal Medicine joining the walk behind us.

Setting my hands in my lab-coat pockets I walked with her as I whispered to her. "What the hell are we going to do?"

We're going to turn things around for the Internal Medical Dept; our budget was already cut in half, pretty soon we'll have nothing if it keeps going on this way. Lucky that fortune has smiled our way Kuvira took a VIP from under Korra's nose, I doubt there will be good blood between them. We have a chance to swoop this woman from under their noses. Doctor Korra Waters could be the key to raising the Internal medicine Dept. she's a freelancer and if we can get her on our side it would be a big up for us."

"She's not going to do it."

"She's twenty-one she's a kid and kids can easily be won over if you have the right prize."

"I hope your not lumping me in the same boat as her when it comes to the age factor."

"Hardly I was talking about mental endurance she has less of it than you, besides your situation is different." Arriving at the doors I looked behind me as all of the staff from Internal Medicine came rallying behind us like a battle flag. And it was true we were going into the mouth of battle."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" Now in the center of it all, I looked up to the stage were Kuvira and Hiroshi Sato sat with a projector of scans behind them. I was furious my eyes only seeing red at what I heard. "Ms. Waters I would suggest you take a seat."

"LIKE HELL I WILL! BESIDES YOU'RE OPERATING IN THE WRONG FUCKING AREA! A TOTAL HIPEC! (HYPERTHERMIC INTRAPERITIONEAL CHEMOTHERAPY)"

"It's worked before on Mr. Yang-ram, now Kuvira will be as first on this surgery and Mako you will act as her second. The decision is final if you will excuse us freelancer." As two doctors stood up from their as if to excuse me out I shrugged them off as they coward away.

"I THINK THIS MEETING ISN'T ADJOURNED CHAIRMEN SATO."

"Really now this is a _**surgeons meeting** and Internal_ Medicine is not apart of this meeting. You as head chair of Internal medicine should know that."

Turning around to the empty section of chairs in the door way was the same woman from moments ago to the side of her was Asami. Opening the other door both walked in and from then the flood gates opened as more people came. To the right of me all large group that sat whispered and awed. I was now in the middle of it as the room filled with more than two hundred doctors, this was a political battle ground. I watched the grey-haired woman snaked up to the front to where she stood to take her place beside me. "I believe this meeting isn't all the way over Chairmen Sato."

"Actually it is over, whatever point you need to make you can see me in my office."

"Actually no I invoke article seven within the RCMC Contract that you've all had us sign."

"Chairman Sato she can't do this can she!" I watched as Kuvira's face turned heated and then relaxed she looked like someone crushed her favorite toy as I crossed my arms I smirked. Then like magic the older woman lightly spoke into my ear, "Watch how office politics work." Inwardly I rubbed my tongue across my teeth in annoyance as the older woman stepped up. I watched as Chairman Sato looked on speaking slowly yet annoyed due to the conundrum placed before him. "Doctor if you will please."

"I'm insisting that we nominate Ms. Waters to sit in on the operation."

"Kuriva will be doing this surgery and her second will be Mako."

"Surely one more doctor wouldn't hurt, as well as she will gain the experience that she needs when it comes to your team." I looked to the woman wondering what she was up to when it came to her plotting as she nudged me as I slightly gave a nod. "See even she agrees from Dr. Waters sitting in it insures us in the Internal Medicine department that we give the after care that is needed. " I watched as the Sato put his top weight on his elbow to look away from us before dismissing us with his hand. "Fine Dr. Waters can sit in on the operation it will be tasked as her test operation, we will be going with the HIPEC method. Meeting adjourned." I watched as everyone spread like ants my fist closed tightly at what the hell happened. The rug was pulled form under me making me the falling fool while everyone laughed. In that instant I watched as a fleck of grey-hair walked out the side door she entered into.

Running out into the hallway my lungs gathered. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Instantly she turned as well as Asami as she gave a stern look my way. I met her challenge as I marched up as she remained as cool as ever regardless of my rage. "Nomlaki..."

"Huh wha-"

"My name is Doctor Kya Nomlaki Head Chair of Internal Medicine, you can call me Kya for short since we're colleagues."

"We're nothing..."

"Oh really, if anything a thank-you would suffice. I'm sure you should know the price of thanks since we're both Southern girls. You still do remember honor am I right?" Coming closer to her hoping that no patient would see the squabbling that was about to take place, but then again the whole fucking Internal Medicine department watched in others place. "I don't owe you anything, so stay the fuck out of my business." Whipping my head so fast it caused whiplash I stormed off until Kya's voice rang in annoyance with new information. "I know what you saw and I know about you they call you the Avatar; hmm they talk about you from the North to the South now how did the saying go, oh yeah! Give you any element Earth, Fire, Air, Water you can heal your patient even with lack of equipment." I turned around slowly as Asami looked in shock between Kya and I as I hid myself to what Kya spoke of with others whispering. "Don't like that name do you? How about the maker of the undying? Generals of every war-torn country have put out a bounty on your head, tagging you with tales of how you raise the dying from their graves with your medicine. You've survived assassination attempts , poisoning twice, and capture. Your smart, loyal, headstrong, daring and capable; yet you're a thrill-seeker, hot-headed, addict, reckless, selfish and detrimental. Your brilliant, but your still child Doctor Korra Waters welcome to Republic City Medical Center. I watched as Kya turned her back to me leaving me to my past and the colliding feeling in my chest when it came to Asami's gaze. _Why do I feel this way?_

* * *

Closing the door to Kya's office I stood up as she took her seat resting her head on the chair as she closed her eyes. "What was that back there?"

"It was just as you heard that girl Korra Waters is the Avatar. Trust me I had her file pulled up as soon as I heard your Mako was bringing her in, what Bolin her agent gave was complete rubbish." As she slid the file to her trash-can I looked on in curiosity finding interest in the wild-card known as Korra. "Back in the hall why did we nominate her for this surgery?"

"You'll know when we sit in on the surgery."

"Wait were..."

"Yes, what I have is a gamble going, but if I'm right and she is as good as everyone says she is I know it will pay off. For now my dear friend we are spectators in a sport."

"What if she's wrong?"

"Then it's no bad karma to Internal Medicine we nominated a freelancer and The Surgical department will foot the bill, despite her being wrong or right." Slightly annoyed by the plan, I couldn't place the pull that overcame me as I thought the wild and free words that Korra spoke of earlier today. "Aren't we just using her?"

"Not really if anything were putting her to work, if you look into that girls eyes earlier there was a wolf there hungry for the kill. Know this Asami no good deed comes without a benefit and Doctor Korra Waters will benefit our side whether she notices or not," Kya stated looking at me with serious intent. Mentally readying myself I couldn't keep it together as my thoughts jumbled around like floating numbers for a lottery.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like it, it was a bit short for certain reasons. However, next chapter is going to be a bit long. Read and Review trust me this will be a great story.**


	3. Mirror Mirror Part 1

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omega-verse Korra x Asami maybe some complications?**_

* * *

 ** _Mirror Mirror Part 1_**

* * *

"What the hell Bolin! Where do those Internal and Surgical department snobs get off!" Slamming my hand on the hard wood of a random desk the sting didn't do much to heal my pride. I watched as Bolin held up his hands in submission in an attempt to get me to relax, but it wasn't working as his next pair of words sent me over the edge. "I may or may have not sent some of your paper work to the Internal Medicine team." Fury spawned in my veins as I glared over to Bolin, I wanted things simple and easy. "What the hell! So that stunt back there was your doing!"

"Not really I just sent the work, I didn't think the Internal department was going to go for it. Besides I figured we could double up on our prices if we played both teams." Marching over I lifted Bolin up in one swoop as the tips of his toes dangled on the floor he once stood on. "What the hell Bolin you told me this just was going to be simple! Now I'm involved in this political crap!"

"Look on the bright side you can get twice the money."

"That's not the fu-"

"That is the point Korra or did you forget whats at the finish line, **your** finish line." Bolin's voice was grim and serious, I knew when he became like this it could only mean the truth was coming my way. Setting him down he straightened his collar as the seriousness melted from his face as he smiled. "Korra I know I messed up with sending both files, but I'm your agent and you got to trust me. No one is going to find out anything." As Bolin put a hand to my shoulder I gently struggled it off as I walked to the window. "Is that so..."

"Yeah..."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Kya found out I was the Avatar."

"S-She did I didn't..."

"I know you didn't she's from South Side just like me. It's sad to say we come from the same cornerstone that woman Kya she's lost her fangs that much is certain. Then again hell, if she got out like I did I'm sure she's done her fair share of traveling."

"Or an extensive background check."

"That's why you need to let me know when you do things like what you did with Kya."

"I know I should, but good came out of it."

"Like what?"

"You get to operate."

"No I don't I get to sit back and watch these so called con-artists pull their crap I took a look at their charts for the operation that Kuvira is doing."

"What did you find?"

"Something that's not a bit of damn good, what Kuvira is going to do is HIPEC!

"Not getting you when you talk like this," Bolin countered so I started again simplifying everything for him, "What Kurvira and the others are going to do to treat Yang-Ram is not going to cure him. What it's going to do is make sure it prolongs his pain, they want this guy to come back and keep spending money on treatments. I know that Kya knows this and she's using this and what I know to pull the strings to her advantage, but I'm not falling for it."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants me to be indebted to her and her granting me this surgery or at least a part of that puts her in that position."

"That's not going to happen favor or not she needs to know that you come with a price. They all need to know," Bolin added in not liking the situation I explained to him."Yeah that's why I need you to send this email out." The cocky smile came on Bolin's face as it gave me fire, no one was going to use me. No one was going to braid my noose around my neck."What do you need?"

"I need you to take a picture. I'll be damned if those snobby bastards try to get their hooks into me."

* * *

As my heels clicked on I busted into the meeting room of my father's office. I hated the place as it was over lavished and with rich décor so much so that it made the office look down right tacky. With Kuvira at standing next to my father behind his desk in light-green operating scrubs it was as if she were some kind of bodyguard. I knew better as she played puppeteer to my fathers ignorance rather than bodygurard. Sitting across from my father in a red plush chair was Kya as she sipped lightly on her tea. On the outside Kya looked relaxed, but her eyes spoke of a different turmoil, as I focused on my father I did my best to sooth my anger. "Nice to see you my daughter, I hope you maybe can clarify to us about this current situation?"

"I can't clarify any situation as I was to busy **helping** people, something that seems to be lacking in your department."

"Really Asami aren't you a little too old to be brooding, I thought you would get out of that stage after yo-" Suddenly like a harsh storm I commented in tones of rage that even surprised Kuvira, "Don't you mention her name, you have no right. Now whats going on?" Noticing the tension in the room was heating up Kya set her tea down as she uncrossed her legs to stand up. "Come now I think we need to sit down for this," Kya whispered.

Slightly relaxing for Kya's sake, I watched as Kuriva offered a cocky smirk my way adding lemon juice to the cut inflicted. Taking my seat Kya did the same looking at my watch this needed to be quick as my next patient was due for surgery. "What's this all about?"

"It seems that your nomination Dr. Waters has dropped out when it came to the surgery of V.I.P patient Yang-Ram. Doctor Waters send us a more than colorful refusal via email just an hour ago on the company server," Kuvira spoke with humor under her words at our loss. Pulling out my mobile I check the email scrolling under was a picture of Korra with her middle finger positioned up as the headline read on.

 _No ones puppet! No money! No service!_ Disappointed at the picture I looked to Kya my face silently speaking in volumes about my warning as we just had spoke about Korra no more than an hour ago. Glancing at the picture I watched as her biceps and triceps flexed daring to break her through her black shirt. Her short chin length hair popped out from her loose gray beanie, what surprised me the most was the tribal tattoo that came down her shoulder meeting the middle of her bicep and triceps. Finding the afternoon sunset behind her form to be picturesque, something in my chest blossomed only to be crushed down by the brick of my father's voice.

"It seems that Dr. Waters is rebelling against our regulations."

"What do you expect Chairman Sato, this Waters is a barbaric animal and a surgery junkie they have no loyalty to professionalism," Kuvira stated with a snarl. Something shook with an unknown emotion at the way Kuvira spoke of Korra, sure she was a lot of things, but she was no animal. "So what does this have to do with the Internal Medicine department?"

"Right now this RCMC is on the verge of world-wide notoriety and in a few years time I will be going for State Head of Medical affairs. Now I went against Kuvira's wishes to hand over control of the medical department to her, just for this very reason." Shock came over me as I leant forward in my chair looking at Kuvira accusingly before spiting my own venom, "What do you mean you were going to hand over control to Kuvira?"

"It was exactly what I said, but this Waters situation is both departments gain and loss. As you know of Dr. Waters record we know that her success rate within surgeries are within the high percentile range. She is what RCMC needs to put us on the map, now I've seen the board of directors have cut your state funding."

"Yeah they did with your signature attached to it," I spat remembering my father's desire to shut down the very section my mother built with him. As he straightened his back he placed his knitted hands in front of him as he gave me a stern look. "This is the future we're talking about Asami, now you can go on with the past all you want, but it doesn't change a thing. That's why we are giving Internal Medicine a chance to catch up." Knowing my father was a shrewd business man it was a shame that he got into the position of helping people. Then again I had no choice, but to listen as RCMC became the center of business more so than any other official business. "What do you mean by catch up?"

"It seems that room and boarding is going to be an issue for Dr. Waters. So for now she's going to be staying with you Asami."

"What this is absurd! You can't do that," I protested with anger in my veins. "You may think so, but mind you the place you have is based from me paying you as a doctor and staff member of RCMC. As well as you're my daughter in turn I'm paying for the place you're staying in."

"I'm staff this is entrapment."

"Actually it's not, you see sweetie you're not an official staff member as you didn't sign the RCMC contract like I have so many of my doctors and staff do. Now on to the next part of our little deal, you have five months to get Ms. Waters to sign the RCMC contract for a two year official position. Do that and full funding will be added to The Internal Medicine department."

"And if we fail," Kya asked. "You fail I will shut down Internal Medicine department and reconstruct it under Kuvira's supervision." My hands tightened into fists as there was no way to get out of this it was like I was facing a mirror to find something ugly and pitiful. There was no way out of this my father had all of the pieces to the game, until like a flash of lighting an idea struck. Korra was important for something raising my head I glared as I was ready to risk everything. "Kya, Kuvira do you think that you can leave the room I need to speak to my father...alone." Without waiting for my fathers response Kya stood up as she took a soft hand setting it on my shoulder as I looked up to watch her slide past me. Standing up I looked at Kuvira glaring at her as she met my glare with intensity. "You can go to prep Kuvira, you have a transplant flying in for M.V.P Yamato, he is father of the president of Yamato industrial do not screw this up."

"Yes sir..." As my father stood up he took off his lab coat sliding on his jacket as I was sure he was about to call it a day. "Is this deal really what you're offering?"

"Is this little rebellion you have over?" I met his question with silence as he knew my opposition to my marriage with Mako. Still pride couldn't let me be a door mat for my father's tyranny. "No, it's not over and really M.V.P what's that stand for most valuable payer? Don't think that I don't hear these halls talk dad, I know about the shady things going on here at RCMC."

"If you come to insult me or cripple me into your delusional theories Asami your mistaken. Can't you see this is the mark I need for my life. Your mother would've wanted it that way!"

'Mom would've wanted it that way! Do you think she would want any of this! My mother your wife took out a loan from her parents to build all of this you have today! So when she needed you the most you abandoned her! No, I'm not going to stand by and let this go, I know why you want Korra you want her to cover and take the fall for the malpractice's that have been going on here for years! The reason why you want Korra is because you want her to take the fall and correct everything you're surgeons are failing at!" I watched as my father's face turned from clam to sour as his red-eyes stared into my mine his was furious and I was right, taking my turn I spoke up striking for the kill, "I want the marriage to Mako called off."

"That is impossible."

"Oh no it's going to be possible else Korra is going to find herself with a file in her hands by the end of the week," I spoke my glare burning into his. Taking a deeper look into his eyes I could tell what he was thinking past his glare as he was floundering at the conundrum he was in. I knew my father enough to know that I had him where I wanted him, as he took his seat he reached over for a glass as he opened up his desk pulling out a flask. Pouring himself a drink he knocked it back, "You're making a mistake putting me in a position like this."

"It's not a mistake the mistake happened when you stopped loving my mother." I watched as his shoulders sagged as he took a picture looking at it as I knew it was a family picture of our day at the beach so long ago. "I'll grant your wish under the condition that you get me Korra."

"I want it in writing along with the full funding for the Internal Medical Department as well as Kya's job safety if I fail."

"Fine, but if you can't get her to sign you will marry Mako with no questions asked and the Internal Medical Department is gone." I watched him go into his desk as he pulled out a RCMC contract as it was wrapped in a plastic binder. "I'll have Opal draw up the contact tonight it will be faxed over with my stamp of approval. Now if that's all your dismissed for the day Mako should be waiting outside to take you home to meet with Ms. Waters.

* * *

Standing outside of the luxury penthouse, I noticed the smell of the air changed as I was in the upper part of Republic City. There were no other neighbors as the whole floor seemed to belong to what was behind this door. It wasn't until the car ride up here that I received the message from Bolin about my situation. "What the hell Bolin a roommate? What happened to all that money I made in Dubai!"

"I had to use that to bail you out for punching that guard."

"India..."

"I had to use the money to escort you out the country, by the way they said if you ever practice there again they will execute you."

"Oh so beating up the man who harmed his own child is out of the question now?" Pissed at the events of what happened as I could still feel the boiling anger in my veins.

"Yes, it is Korra and you need to start taking things seriously what you did this afternoon was reckless. You're not contracted with these guys they can drop you at anytime they want and none of us will get paid and when were not paid that means no surgeries for you."

"Really now you wanna talk about payment you told me this gig was going to solve everything. You told me it was a clean deal!"

"It is if you would stop messing it up." WIth Bolin earning my silence I knew he was right as I knew that my rebellious streak always harmed me more than helped. Relaxing my defenses I had to make this work as the reality loomed over my head the old days were coming to an end. "So what's this crap you got me into?"

"Someone from RCMC has offered to put you up for a couple of months until we get some cash in the coffers."

"Who is this person?"

"I dont't really know, I was just told this was the address."

"Really whatever the case this crap isn't my style."

"It's not about you at this moment it about you having a decent place to keep you out of the rain. Trust me you don't wanna sleep in a Republic City alley, Korra just try to listen to the voice of reason."

"Since you're going to be the voice of reason, lets see what's behind door number one shall we?" As Bolin held the pair of keys up I took them as he gave additional information, "The alarm code is 3577." Watching Bolin walking away I wasn't ready to end my first day as I gave a protest to it action, "Hey where you going?"

"N-No I got some catching up to do with Mako, it's a brother thing you know."

"I can't believe your a brother to that, "thing."

"Have a nice night Korra, your roommate won't be in until later."

"What does this guy have a night job or something?"

"No and it's not a he it's a she."

"What! Bolin you've got to be fuckng kidding me! A woman you do know I only half-way qualify as a woman!" Bolin held his hands up in surrender as I could tell the fear in his eyes hovered over him. However my fears hovered over me like a life long shadow. I was different that much I knew and it was because of my difference it lead me to me where I was now, I was a freak that much was certain. Slowly it was as if the fire in me burnt out leaving me as a bulk of ash. I watched as Bolin set his hand to the back of my neck pulling my forehead forcing me to meet his eyes. "Korra look...were going to get the money you need for the surgery, we've been through a lot and we've got this far. RCMC is going to give you the surgery you need and they are the closet chance we have the only chance, look I've got to go. You'll call me if you have any trouble?"

"Y-Yea..."

"Ok...Your room is the first door to your left." Soon as I could say more Bolin's phone rang as we broke apart, giving him a hug he gave me one back. As he ran down stairs I was left with an empty feeling as the sounds of car alarms and the city streets of Republic City came to life. Taking a deep breath numbing my nerves I turned to the red-colored door. "Right lets do this." Unlocking the door nothing buzzed to life as the house alarm was to the right of me behind the door. Closing the door behind me to the right of me a large living room rested as I gave an impressed whistle. "Seems like little missy is quite the princess."

There in front of me was a large thin flatscreen posted on the wall in the far right corner was a small mini bar and to the back of me a tall bookcase. In front of me I walked to the sliding glass screen as a large pool area sat on a hill over looking all of Republic City. As the light faded into the sunset I could see the lights of tall skyscrapers and small businesses alike all of it sparkled like diamonds drenched in an ocean of blue and orange. Deciding not to walk out the rest of the house was too interesting to explore. I took a step back as I looked to the light brown door on the side of me walking in there was a kitchen it wasn't large or to small as it was outfitted with the latest cooking supplies. Walking in I noticed the two door fridge. Opening it there was nothing hardly in there and whatever was in there seemed like something out of a diet catalog.

Closing the door I walked over gathering a glass pouring a glass of water as I let the cold filtered water go down. "Hmm...How I miss indoor pluming." Suddenly my neck twisted at the noise coming from up top. Remembering upon my entrance there were stairs it had to be where the bedrooms were at. Walking up stairs there was nothing, walking to I noticed my bedroom as it was bare and empty as not even a bed was set up. "What the hell? Wouldn't have killed her to get me a bed before coming in, whatever might as well make the best of it and get a shower before she comes. Gathering my stuff I walked down the hall as I saw no signs of a bathroom until I got to the end of the hall to my right. Walking in the blinding light steam covered my face as I ran into a pair of lime-colored eyes. There in all of her naked glory was Asami Sato.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you liked it I decided to up the pressure a little.**_


	4. Mirror Mirror Part 2

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omega-verse Korra x Asami maybe some complications?**_

* * *

 ** _Mirror Mirror Part 2_**

* * *

Hungry aquamarine eyes watched me intensely as I felt bare and exposed as something awakened deep within me. The feeling was foreign but familiar as it threatened to drag me down, it was lust and need. My nipples hardened at the cold air and Korra's gaze as it turned primal and yet there was something there two elements,one of innocence and the other was deep mind numbing fear. Then as if time sped forward pulling us into the reaches of reality my shame came along with anger and embarrassment. "G-Get out!" Taking the nearest thing next to me I threw it at the wall as Korra ducked her voice shocked and embarrassed as well, "S-Sorry!" Gathering the next item I threw it as it hit the closed door.

Gathering my towel I wrapped it around myself before walking to the door and locking it. My back rested to the door as I slouched on it for support, holding my hand to my heart I couldn't stop the excitement Korra was here in my home. The game for my freedom had truly in all the air I could it didn't little to nothing when it came to slowing my heart. Turning on the logical part of my brain it was like a rebooted computer as it went on full strategy mode. Taking a robe I wrapped it around myself toweling down my hair before wrapping it up.

Walking out I searched the hallways to find Korra in the correct room pacing back and fourth she looked as if she were dialing someone. "Bolin! You need to get me out of here! You didn't tell me I was rooming with FUCKING Asami Sato! Call me back!" It wasn't until my clumsiness pushed the door open making it a noise to alert Korra to my presence. With keen instinct she turned around glaring at me as it stabbed through my soul ripping me from the seams. It was as if she were a wild animal staring me down with her predator-like gaze. She was now out of her leather-hooded jacket and in a black tight tank-top as I saw the outline of her strong shoulders as a light sheen of sweat of rested on those strong shoulders.

I watched as Korra slipped on her jacket as she gathered her bag. Just then fear gripped me as the reality of my situation Korra was leaving. "W-Where are you going?" I watched as Korra turned on one foot before speaking her voice like the loudest thunder, "Excuse me princess, but I'm outta here."

"W-Why you just got here?"

"Hmm...I don't know maybe spending time with the daughter of the man that screwed me out of a surgery today has something to do with it princess." The sarcasm was not lost when it came to the brown-skinned woman in front of me. Regardless I wasn't going to let her push me around as she knew nothing about me. "Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what princess?"

"My names Asami."

"Speak again princess I couldn't hear you." Then like fury I finally exploded, "Stop calling me that! You think any of this is easy!"

"Actually I don't that's why I'm leaving," Korra responded as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder, heading for the door as I followed. There was nothing I could do she out bested me there was nothing I could do, but I still had to try. I didn't want my life to be ruled by a set plan Mako was not my future, I needed this I needed Korra she was my future a future to freedom. Then like a miracle rain came fast and hard soaking the ground. "You're going to leave now it's raining."

"I'll take my chances," Korra spoke as she headed for the door. "You're going to leave without any dinner."

"I've survived on less," Korra responded icily pulling at the last thread of hope I had I just blurted out the next thing that came to mind. "I can add more surgeries to your schedule!" Just then as she was about to walk out she paused as the rain carried on. Then like digging a six-foot grave for myself I continued on, "Yeah you heard me, I can get you into that operating room and you know I can." Then Korra closed the door fury in her eyes, but something about it seemed tamed. "Why should I trust you?"

"The reason why is because you know I'm not like my father."

"Yeah, but whose puppet are you?" Meeting her glare with one of my own I couldn't stand her cutting to the bone, but my pride was a hit I would have to take for the sake of the freedom I desired. "I'm no ones puppet."

"Really you seemed awful silent when Kya put me up to work for your father as a co-surgeon to that cunt Kuvira."

"That wasn't my choice that was my fathers."

"So again I ask you who's puppet are you?"

"Like I said I'm no ones puppet. So you know no one wanted to take you in until I volunteered to do so," I lied for defense. "Your point?"

"My point is everyone thinks your poison and a surgery junkie. No ones going to trust you to be on thier side much less with a scalpel in your hands. So I would suggest you make nice with me."

"Why does everyone talk about fucking sides."

"We talk about it because you can't fight everyone at RCMC, stay or go it's your choice. However Hotels and Motels are very pricy this time of year." Turning around I walked up stairs leaving my comment to the fates, I just hoped my faith wasn't misplaced. It wasn't until I heard the door close, that my heart sunk I tried my best and I failed. "You got anything to eat in this joint?" Stopping something in me washed over in comfort at Korra staying, but I tucked it away as I was shocked. "Y-Yeah it's more canned food, sorry I didn't have time to shop."

"It's cool I'll just order us a pizza do the-"

"The number is on a post-it note on the fridge and the phone is in the corner on the counter by the stove, they know the address already."

"Got'cha..."

* * *

Setting my stuff down on the kitchen table I placed my order in, it was true to her word as the company knew who she was with just a call. Glancing at my phone I hadn't received call or message from Bolin. Somehow I couldn't place it, but I felt empty after my conversation with Asami. Normally it didn't bother me when it came to what others thought, but something was strange when it came to Asami and her opinion of me. Personally girls like her were not my cup of tea, the bruises from my school days back in the alleys of South-Side were enough to paint an image.

Whatever the case I was stuck here as I only had a couple of hundred dollars to my name. Even for the sake of money I knew this was going to be a challenge. Thinking to the image of eariler of how Asamis body showed no shame, I thought to my own as the tape used to mask my shame pulled painfully at my skin below me as I failed to get the image of Asami Sato out of my head. Deciding to get up I swung my bag over my shoulder walking upstairs to find Asami now in my room fully clothed. She was in a see through sexy light pink night gown set. Although the middle part was solid it was sleek curving to her body in every sense. It was enough to jump-start my body again.

The moment was spilled as I cleared my throat to let her know of my presence. As she jumped up she looked shocked as she was caught in the middle of something, my heart deflated at the small sign of fear she had. Then again only I and I alone knew of the monster I was then again maybe it was instinct and she had every right to trust in her instinct. "S-Sorry I didn't have time to get anything ordered in for you, I just got the memo that you were coming today. All I could find was a this blow-up bed, i was trying to work this thing but I'm sorta no good with this stuff. Look you can take the sofa or my room if you want until I figure this out."

"I'm not going to take your room and I've had enough time crashing on people's sofa for a life-time. Here let me." Setting my bag down I got the air-machine setting everything up as Asami watched in curiosity. "So you've been couch-surfing?" Deciding if or not to say anything, I figured that I would choose between the latter as I had to live with her. "Couch-surfing,ground-surfing, in a ditch with dead bodies I've slept every and anywhere. I'm sure you know that since your friend Kya spilled the beans on me."

"I'm sorry about that it's just that well it's like you said in the lunch-hall, it's politics and bad-blood and lots of bad-blood."

"Seems like things are desperate on your side if you ask me, especially with Kya trying to stiff-arm me like that."

"Stiff-arm?" Watching her confusion it was safe to say that she never took a trip down to South-Side, then again maybe this was my chance for a little payback. "Stiff-arm it's a technique gang-members use down South especially on the streets of South-Side."

"How does it work?"

"It's simple local-gangs and their leaders find the weakest chump they can and loan them out money or favors. In turn the gang owns your ass and its by honor that you pay them back. Most gangs have you pay back double the money they lent you or you do some dirty work to clear off your debts, but most of them time it never clears off. However in some rare cases gangs pull that shit to gauge a persons position of strength."

"What happens if they can't pay?"

"Simple they kill you and make it look like a suicide." Then again I heard even the cops were bought out to help the gangs cover there shit, but still old-habits and all. Why do you think they call the place South-Side Suicide? Whatever the case your friend Kya is no stranger to the streets or gang politics and she uses that to play whatever game you jerks in RCMC play. There I think I got it." Turning on the button I watched as the bed filled up. "That seems horrible, so your saying Kya is from that place?"

"I'll tell you South-Side is no place for a vacation. Every South-Sider wants out of the place and for those that are lucky enough to make it out the South never mention the place."

"I see, so why did Kya and you mention it."

"It's a South-Side thing." I watched as she opened up her mouth to speak, but then the doorbell rung signaling that the food was here. "I'll get it, I need to speak with him about you being here." Taking a couple of bills of my pocket to give her she held up her hand shaking her head. "It's all on a tab." Too tired to aruge I settled, "Oh well give him this for his tip or for you pocket."

"Tip it is." As she walked out I let out a breath of fresh air as she was felt like my body walked out of a pressure cooker. Asami Sato was something else.

* * *

"So how was your little thing with Mako last night," Kya asked as we both prepped for our surgery. Washing my hands and arms off with medicated disinfectant soap it was a religious practice that all doctors and surgeons followed. "There was nothing we went to dinner and he talked all about him and my father and the business expansion, they are going to have with Yamato-motors."

"I see and your father still hasn't budged on the marriage?" Making the choice not to say anything about my father's and my deal and Korra staying with me I nodded my head silently. "So what are we going to do about Korra," Kya started up again. "She has that surgery today with Kuvira and Mako, I think we should sit in on that."

"I intend to I want to see where this is all going."

"So when I left that day, what kind of deal did you make with your father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I know the kind of person you are Asami and I know the kind of person Hiroshi is as well. There is no way that I still would be in this position unless something went down." Sagging my shoulders I couldn't lie to Kya at least not blatantly, "I...It's a complicated deal." I watched as Kya washed off the remaining foam from her hands and arms before taking a paper towel to dry off thoroughly. Scrubbing some more I kept a silent prayer to myself hoping that nothing bad would come of me hiding the confidential matter. Then again I knew nothing good came of secrets even if they had the best intentions. Rinsing off myself I took a paper towel drying my hands and arms off as the nurses prepped Kya up with her surgeons gown. "Look I guess it's fine if you don't wanna tell me; I know that all of this is hard for you and now that you have to deal with Waters I'm sure the pressure is on you even more so. Just...be careful Asami."

"Don't worry about me, just trust me. After all this is done the Internal Medicine Department will emerge out of this stronger than ever."

"I can only hope, you know playing with your father is like playing with the devil himself. Just don't get burned my friend."

"I'll try not to..."

"Ok so I'll head in first and take over for the first half, I know you like to close up that and tiny stitches are kinda you're thing."

* * *

Taking my pen and rolling it back and fourth on the desk, I watched on as my nerves were starting to over take the better of me as I listened on. "Right now I'll head in first and clear the remaining cancerous areas of Mr. Ram; when that's all done Mako you can close up the lining of the stomach. If that is all we can prep." Getting up excitement rushed through me as I got up first along with everyone else. "Not so fast junkie." Gritting my teeth my mood was ruined as the excitement dwindled down, as something flared in my veins at the sound of Kuvira's voice. Mentally I counted down from twenty remembering my goal and the warning Bolin gave me.

"You know I do have a name." My tone was even as everyone left some with cocky smirks plastered on and others were in fear of my presence alone." Whatever, I'm going to need you to hang back on the surgery."

"Just what the hell do you mean by hang back," I accused. "I mean your barred from the surgery. I don't need to alarm our V.I.P to be alarmed at the number of doctors working with him especially someone with a background such as you."

"What the fuck! No your not gonna bar me from anything I'm going into that surgery! Also V.I.P this man wasn't a V.I.P when I got the case first."

"Since then Mr. Ram's as he's been fortunate to fall into a bit of money during his stay here. So in that case we've bumped him up to V.I.P status."

"You little bit-"

"Complete that sentence and I will revoke your payment, so what's it gonna be?" Staying quiet my fists tightened as Kuvira walked past me before speaking again, "Look on the bright side, you'll still get paid consider yourself to be one lucky junkie." Tightening my fists I counted down keeping Asami's promise in my head.

* * *

 _ **AN: The big surgery is next and more Asami and Korra time next chapter.**_


	5. How to save a Life Pt1

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omega-verse Korra x Asami maybe some complications?**_

 _ **Jejunum: A piece of the small intestine its the middle section.**_

* * *

"How are those BP (Blood Pressure) levels doing?"

"Systolic levels at 120." I sat and watched form the V.I.P viewers booth as it over looked the whole operation room; watching it all it seemed as if I were in a movie as the chairs were lined up in a row and the lights were dimmed. Frustration boiled in me as I could do nothing as they operated, hearing the door to the left of me open my frustration slid back at the sight of Asami. She was dressed in loose light-blue scrubs that resembled my dark blue ones. I watched as her face contorted to confused look as she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently Kuriva barred me from the surgery; I didn't know she had the power to do that." As Asami took a slow seat next to me she started again, "Yeah she does. She's head surgeon and she's known to throw her weight around."

"Well I would love to trim some fat off the bitch," I expressed cracking my fisted knuckles.

"Please don`t go starting trouble else its gonna make our deal tough. Although your right about Kuvira, she runs a very tight ship and she wants to be the successor and maybe she feels like your a threat to that."

"Wait I thought your father was going to give this place to you?"

"In deed not in active title. Nothing is ever simple with my father if anything he's waiting on the prefect son-in-law and future grandson to take over RCMC. Besides the only way he would give me an active title is if I go to the Surgical Department which I know is a flat lie on his end. That's why I refused the first-time he offered." Hearing the bitterness in her tone a curious string in me pulled, but I didn't question it, still I liked the fight in her. "Wow maybe there's a rebel in you yet."

"Is that a compliment Korra Waters?" Smiling at me it was enough to make me forget what was going on around me as it seemed nice. Taking a step back I needed to focus, but I was finding that hard to do. "Maybe, so why did you come here?"

"I came here to see what the Surgical Department is up to and I heard a certain young freelancer was going to be working so I wanted to check that out." Feeling like my ears heard something different in the heiresses voice, it made something in me stir. "Sorry to dash your dreams, but by the look of the mess down there it seems like a whole bunch of bad is going on. Besides they're in the wrong spot."

"How can you tell from this distance?" Noticing we were in stadium skybox levels making it hard for anyone to see, but I knew better." You pick up things when you enter the freelancer profession, but one thing I can tell you is when they made their first incision it was at a different angle."I watched as Asami looked at me with a small look of challenge in her lime green eyes. "How would you do it then?"

"First off I would be in the right fucking spot and two I wouldn't be preforming a fucking HIPEC on the guy; the cancer is too advanced to treat in that manner. If were me, I would start right at the heart of it which is in the small intestine most stomach cancer starts there. Then I would remove the infected section of the Jejunum and reconstruct the small intestine."

"You've got to be kidding me, there is no way you can do something like that."

"Actually I can I did it in the Congo three years ago, accept the guy had a bullet and its fragments in his small intestine instead of cancer."

"What haven't you seen?"

"A unicorn," I commented sarcastically earning a small token of laughter from Asami. "Y-You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope that's why I don't get surprised, life is just a gamble and I'm here rolling the dice," I spoke before nibbling on a chip as I watched Kuriva leave the table as Mako went in to close up. "Don't you ever want to stop rolling the dice?" Standing up I dusted myself off getting up to leave for the door. Not looking back I spoke, "I've been rolling my dice ever since the day I was born at this point I can't really stop." Walking out I didn't say another word as I opened the door to see Kya, I looked dully at her as she slid to the side to let me pass. "Seems like I missed the show."

"Actually no the show is just getting started, if I were the both of you I would get a room ready in your department," I commented before walking out leaving the two to their own devices.

* * *

"What was that about and why was Waters not in the operating room?" Walking down the hall we ended up back in Kya's office as she took off her lab coat. "Turns out Kuvira barred her from the surgery."

"Ok tell me something new and what was that thing about getting a room ready?"

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good."

"Whatever the case we have to catch up and since Kuvira completed the surgery. I guess we can take this another loss we need another angle on this."

"I don't know about that Korra must have some insight about this."

"Your on a first name basis with her now?" Blushing I cleared my throat in a professional manner hoping Kya would drop the subject as I pressed on, "No it's nothing like that, but she did notice something while Kuvira was on the table."

"Like what?"

"She told me that they were operating in the wrong place." I watched Kya's eyes widen the size of saucers as she gave a smirk, "You've got to be kidding me? We can't get toe excited about this, what makes you think that Waters is right?"

"Oh, now you're doubting her?"

"Now you're supporting her?" I bit the inside of my cheek knowing that I was in a stale mate with Kya. There was no need for me to explain my deal with my father or with Korra, but I couldn't lead anything on then there was my living arrangements with Korra. "Look, I took a look at her resume and I think she's qualified so maybe I mis-judged."

"That's interesting to once you set your mind on something or someone that's the end of it."

"I'm human, besides we have more important matters to deal with."

"On that you're right if Korra spotted what she did, we need to get to Mr. Ram. Right you now you're the only one who can go into Surgical Department unnoticed despite being aligned with Internal Medicine."

"So you're saying that you want me to conduct an unofficial follow up on Mr. Ram's condition when he wakes up?"

"Why does it sound so dirty when you say it," Kya teased. "That's because you're the dirty one who makes the plans," I tossed back. "Whatever the case lets just make this as smooth as possible."

"Sure thing..." Walking out of her office I set my hands into my inner lining of my scrubs. "I want in." Jumping at the voice I watched as Korra came from around the corner arms crossed. "I can't do that." Walking past her she followed me as the hall remained empty. "N-No that isn't our deal this guy is mine."

"I know he is and thank you for pointing what you did out, but I can't just let you cut on this guy without official approval."

"Fine then I leave." Pausing I took her hand finding a near by broom closet to lock ourselves turning on the light the moldy area was the least of my worries. "You can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"Look you just...can't..."

"Seems like I can and I will unless you can give me a satisfying answer to all of this bullshit Kya and you got going." I blew out a deep breath before spilling, "I told Kya about what you saw and she wants me to conduct an examination on Mr. Ram."

"Oh nice plan did you forget that there are fucking guards at the door and you're not his primary doctor and your ripping on me for not doing things officially."

"They have guards," I asked slightly worried about the new information."Yeah and they just won't let any doctor in there they have a list."

"Oh really? How do you suggest we stay ahead of the curve."

"We oh so thats a thing now," Korra teased slightly.

"Ok I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Jury's out on that one but catch..." Catching the white item I looked to it as a simple name tag emerged with a different name as I noticed it right away. "What the heck is this?"

"Geez you really have no idea how this works do you? Ok if you need to know those goons have a list of doctors allowed to treat him and I just so happen to see the list at the head nurses desk. These names are on that list and it just so happens that these two are off tomorrow, the guards won't know who we are. So we sneak in and out and tell Ram he truth, we slip out and wait for the cards to hit the table."

"Oh that seems brilliant, but why can't you just go in and check for yourself?"

"I can't because those jerks barred me and the current security doesn't change until tomorrow. Look I'm not stupid you need me at your place for something and I need you to get me some surgeries so are you in this or not?" I watched as the dark-skinned woman held out her hand in a sense of bargaining a deal having no choice my future and freedom rode on the back of this woman in front of me. "Fine, but keep quiet and don't make a scene," I chastised shaking her hand. Feeling the cold fade from my body her warm hand bringing a surrounding comfort to all of me. Pulling apart I opened the door slipping out hoping no one spotted us there was no way I could make up the lie for slipping out of the broom closet with another woman.

"So how did you get a hold of the name tags?"

"You'd be surprised what you can do with a nail-file and two paper-clips."

"So is vandalism apart of your resume?"

"It could be but that's South-Side 101; if you can't pick locks you can't survive simple as that," Korra explained giving me more of an outlook about her. "That seems like a struggle."

"I couldn't say it was all that bad down there. I remember when I would get some spare cash I would get these Green Seaweed-noodles at this little run down shop back on East-Port Street."

"Is the place still open?"

"No some bastard wanting to make a quick buck robbed the place and killed the shop owner, last I heard the rest of family moved back west. So...we do this thing with Ram tomorrow?" Snapping out of my trace from the story something in me let my heart go out to the woman in front of me as I answered, "Y-Yeah..."

"Ok..."

* * *

"I really could punch the shit out of you right now Bolin, but it looked like last night did that for me." Walking up to him I watched the haggard look on his face as he looked out of it and I knew why. "So what happened with brothers night?"

"Brother's night ran a bit late and well in short I got drank under the table."

"That tends to happen with pretty boy prefect jerks with like your brother. They tend to spend their time around rich jerks so holding your alcohol is well a requirement."

"Whatever requirement it is I don't want anything to do with it here." I watched as Bolin took out a thin envelope handing it to me. "Mako told me to give you this." Opening the envelope I looked to the check as I looked to the amount. "Pretty nice for a couple of days work huh?"

"Not considering I didn't even get to hold a scalpel yet alone do my job or anything for that matter."

"I swear can't you just let things roll?"

"No, I can't that's why I need you to give this check back and I'll call you when the time is right?"

"What do you...wait...you saw something didn't you?"

"What if I did?"

"Say no more I already know what to do." I watched as Bolin left stuffing the check back into his pocket before running over towards the elevator as he gave one more mischievous smile before speaking, "I love it when your like this." Smiling I knew what he was going to do as everyone underestimated Bolin and that's what made him so dangerous. Walking towards the cafeteria it was now late into the day as everything seemed done for the day. "I guess there's nothing to do, but to get something to go and head back to unpack." Bumping into an unknown shoulder a grunt of annoyance held as it came from the last person I wanted to see.

"If it isn't the junkie, it's sad that you didn't even get to suit up today." Glaring at the idiot I side passed him remembering the deal that Asami and I had as I had bigger fish to fry. Calling it a day there was nothing to do as my appetite dwindled to nothing thanks to the jackass of the day.

* * *

Waiting it was now twenty-mintues past ten as sat in an empty booth at Kwongs; at this point this normal routine was staring to become one big annoyance. Despite my deal with my father still publicity demanded progress as he added his own spin still never making me drop my Wednesday dates with Mako. Turning my wrist to my watch, I knew it was pointless to keep track as it was force of habit. "Sorry did I keep you waiting?"

"Actually you did the reservation was for nine," I said with a huff to annoyed with the man in front of me. Starting again I spoke, "It's been a long day and I have a surgery tomorrow, see you next week." Getting up Mako grabbed my hand making me pause as I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Wait let me try again, I'm sorry I lost track of time the surgery with Ram today was successful and I went out with the guys for a few drinks and they lost time. Come on lets just sit down and have some coffee come please Samy." Slightly softening at my nickname I was sure my father gave Mako to use as ammo against me. Remembering my mother it took me to the sweet sounds of her voice when she called me by that name. I sweet moments of warmth and happier days, now turned into bittersweet memories as the man in front of me tainted the memory of it. "It's Asami, Mako."

"Ok whatever you say, just please give me another chance I want to hear about your day." For a moment I noticed something genuine in his eyes; it wasn't something that seemed enough for me to develop any type of feelings for Mako, but it gave me hope that he would be decent. "Fine just coffee."

"S-Sure and while we're having coffee we can order something to go." Nodding I ushered the waiter over as I placed my order to go as Mako gave me an awkward look, "Since when do you order Green Seaweed-noodles?"

"I just want to try something new," I explained with s shrug. "Lucky you're getting them at Kwongs," Mako explained getting his coffee only to take a small sip,"Actually, I heard their pretty good," I spoke slightly defensive at Makos on coming tone. "It's a trash meal for poor people and thugs on the South-Side trust me on that one; the only reason why Kwongs get's by with selling it is because they play it off as a cuisine. I'm surprised that junkie street-rat Waters isn't bring that muck to work on the daily basis." Just in time my meal came packaged and ready to go as for once I was glad to be a Sato as my namesake came with speedy service. "Whatever I'm going to try it. So you know it that,"street-rat" recommended it to me. So once again thanks for once again showing me you're an ass, goodnight Mako." Getting up I stormed out not caring about his half-drunken apologies that struggled out from behind me.

* * *

"Ah screw this crap!" Getting in fully I heard the clang sound of a hammer dropping and then a grunt of pain rushing up with bags in hand. There in an open door was Korra with bed pieces spread out as she hopped on one foot while holding the other. Giving a small laugh to the scene she turned around setting her foot down weakly as she gave a small smile to me, "Seems like you needed a good laugh." Tucking a loose hair in behind my ear, I tucked away my frustration from earlier at the sight of the woman in front of me somehow it was nice to have another woman around. "You do know that the furniture company sets that up for you right?"

"I didn't want you to pay more than what you needed I mean its crazy you got the besd here so fast. I guess I was surprised so I sorta scared the guys off when they came earlier."

"Oh no they set it up fro free with the purchase. Im sorry I should've told you earlier my schedule has been hectic as of late." Watching her blush she looked embarrassment crawled on her face. "Its cool. If anything I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I've seen a bed or any part of civilized society, for that matter. Where I come from I'm not use to services like this."

"It's no problem tell you what we can do this together."

"You know I'm not really good at this."

"Don't worry just hand me what I need when I call for it, don't worry it's relaxing especially after the night I've had."

"O-Ok..." Walking in I set everything next to a nearby desk only to hear the slight rumbling of hunger from Korra. "Excuse me I was so caught up in getting this thing in I didn't have time to get anything." Another blush creeped on Korra's face making a smile come on my own face again. "It's no worries, I brought something for you sorta something to officiate our partnership in crime." Like a small puppy bright blue eyes gleamed in delight as I nodded over to the bag as she got in taking the big bowl out. "I know you talked Green Seaweed-noodles and I know they may not be like what your used to back on home, bu-"

"Thank you so much that's sweet of you." Blushing something inside of me felt good as my choices didn't fall under any scrutiny or judgement. As she took a sip from the bowl I looked as the noodles in Korra's chopsticks came up green adding to the irony of them being called Green Seaweed-noodles. "D-Do they taste good?"

"Taste for yourself." As she bent down to my level she held the bowl to my lips blushing the whole way I looked into her eyes as she held my stare as I opened my mouth to take a sip. Pulling as the bow back from my lips she smiled as all I could do was look at her lips as my face flushed-red. "Did you like it?" Nodding rapidly she smiled before she lifted herself up going to the other side of the room sitting down digging in as if nothing happened. My face heated up as I got to work connecting what I needed as she looked at the whole scene. "H-How are you so good at stuff like this?" Tanking the small Allen-Wrench and connecting the two pieces I stood up to get the other pieces from across the room before speaking, "Believe it or not I wanted to be an engineer growing up; but life had different plans for me."

"Different as in..."

"Different as in my father wanted his family to be just as committed to medicine as his father did before him. To have his only daughter be something else besides a doctor after a rich long line of successful Satos' wasn't something he could excuse."

"Do you regret it?"

"At first I did. I mean I've always wanted to help people just in my own way, but it was someone who put it in a different perspective for me."

"Who was that?"

"My mother..." There was a moment met with silence as I noticed something within the South-Side woman in front of me as her eyes changed at the mention of family. "W-Where is she now?"

"She died a while back, breast cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine it happened a while back."

"If anything I think your mother would be very proud of you Samy." I glanced up at her as I held back my the budding mixer of emotions that streamed in me. Unlike Mako, the woman in front of me brought ease when she called out to me, doing nothing I gave a small chuckle. "What did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't its just that you're the second person today to call me Samy, my mother used to call me by that all the time."

"Sorry about that it just came to mind..."

"No, I like it when you say it better than the other person who called me that today." I watched as her chest puffed in pride before she got up with new source of energy. "Ok then what you need next?"

"One of those flat-head screws to the left of you would be nice," I smiled finally decompressing from the day.

* * *

 _ **AN: There you have it a Korrasami moment. Will we find out about Korra's past and present stay tuned for the next chapter read and review it really helps with the motivation when making these chapters.**_


	6. How to save a Life pt2

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. Sorry it took me a while to write this my grandmother had passed away so I've been out of a loop and this story is a bit hard for me to write and the last time I remember her she was in the hospital so... yeah enough about me enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omega-verse Korra x Asami maybe some complications?**_

* * *

"Pssst...Wake up..." Stirring in my sleep, the fresh smell of lavender woke me as I came to groggy from sleep as I set eyes to the scene before me. There on the side of my bed in the flesh was Korra herself she was dressed in simple light blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Her strong muscled tone arms were crossed making them stand out more. Rubbing sleep from my eyes every bit of sleep was necessary to any doctor whenever the time came for it; this was no different. "D-Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yeah it's four in the morning."

"Yeah it's that exactly and your in my room no less."

"I know it's nice totally fits your personality, but I do distinctly remember you agreeing to us breaking in and doing a check-up with Mr. Ram."

"Yeah in the day not at four in the morning," I aroused in annoyance. "So you know today is the day I just didn't specify a time. Come on right now is the prefect time to get in and out with what we need to do."

"Can you give me the details of this plan if I'm going to get up at this time?"

"For one the guards are going to be tired at this point and the nursing staff won't even notice who we are. Also at night no one will notice us trust me it will simple."

"What about Ram we just can't exam him while is sleep surely you're not that crazy," I reasoned. "Trust me Ram is sixty-years old, if there's one thing I know about older people their up at this time. Back home my grandmother use to do the same thing."

"You know your a real jerk Waters." I watched as she gave me a smile in agreement. Taking the covers back over my head it wasn't hard to figure out Korra's shocked face was outside of my blanket barrier. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm catching ten more minutes is that a crime master?"

"Nope it isn't, but..." Feeling something land on the other side of my bed I tossed off my covers to look to the right of me to see Korra casually up against the headboard with phone in hand. "Don't you have your own room to go to with a new bed we just set up like three hours ago?"

"Yeah I do, but I can't rest not until I find out the truth."

"Whatever insomnia trip your on you can take to your own room," I weakly pleaded.

"No can do, I'm going to stay here until your ten minutes are up, after that you won't have a me in your bed again." Turning around to my side the thought of an alluring Korra Waters in my bed again emerged memories that I dared not to tangle with. Correcting myself I thought to the long run as my freedom was on the line, I had to get Korra to sign away her freedom for mine. It was the cold reality as I couldn't escape the fate of it all. There was no way I loved Mako and no way I wanted my spend my life in a marriage I myself could never by happy in. Still something about now made me want to forget it all.

"Do you want me to start the alarm?"

"H-Huh its fine look, you can stay just don't annoy me please."

"Sure, I'll be so quiet that you can even sleep on the way over there."

"There's no way in hell you're driving my car."

* * *

"You know I could've drove," I roused poking at armor Asami Sato had set up for herself as we got out the RCMC parking lot. "I want to keep on living thank you very much; don't think I didn't read your file."

"So you've read my file," I asked truly curious as I was rewarded with a blush from Asami herself.

"You've been in two accidents and thank goodness you crashed into inanimate objects. So yeah I've read your file."

"What? I told that student driver I don't know what I'm doing, did he listen no." Getting into the elevator I could see the annoyance on the dark-haired woman's face, I slightly found it amusing as she was definitely not a morning person.

"Did it really say all of that on my file," I asked really never getting a look at the file that my agent typed out."Yeah it did thanks to Bolin, question why do you let him write out your files?"

"I'm no good with the fancy stuff?"

"I hope you cutting class before you entered medical school had nothing to do with it? Expelled from three schools, in a total of a year how the does something like that happen?"

"Hey I was a kid blame it on my rambunctious child-like wonder."

"Child-like my foot. It's hard to believe with a record like yours you graduated from one of the top medical schools in the world. Then again they don't call you Avatar for nothing, personally how you got that name I don't know but I haven't had my morning coffee yet so I'll save the mystery for later."

"Then after this little ordeal is done allow me to treat you to some," I causally suggested somehow not believing what was coming out of my own mouth. "Fine, but I want a double shot."

"Then it's settled." Getting to the main lobby I watched as the nurses looked confused to at my presence that much was certain. Before I could speak I watched as the raven-haired beauty "Good-evening ladies, I'm just here to do a little paper work with my PA here."

"No problem oh and Ms. Sato?"

"Yes..." I watched as the mousy looking woman looked nervous to speak, but regardless I let Asami handle the situation as they seemed to didn't even know I existed. "It's Mr. Ram awake and he's been trying to contact your father."

"For what?"

"He's saying that he's having stomach issues; Doctor Steels took a look earlier and she says its just the stitches and he's at his limit on morphine. Since yesterday he's been calling to speak to Director Sato."

"I see I will get the message to him as soon as possible." As nurse nodded we headed onwards making it to the her office as I quickly slid on my lab coat under my scrubs as Asami did the same. "It seems that my hunch arrived more quicker than expected."

"Meaning what for us?"

"Meaning it's going to work in your favor if my hunch works out."

"What do you mean by hunch? Don't tell me you're risking all of this on a hunch!" Feeling the need to explain further I knew I couldn't as the woman before me had to see for herself. "Look your going to see for yourself and at this point if I'm wrong their won't be any harm done. RCMC can let go of the junkie freelancer, you already have your alibi of coming in your father's place to check on Ram incase he decides to file a complaint. Whatever the case I'm going to be a target and you are going to get off scott-free and you can go back to playing hospital politics."

"Says the person siding with Internal Medicine," Asami commented opening the door for me to go through before I jabbed back, "I have no choice we live together."

"It's not like I have a choice at this point."

"That's bullshit everyone has a choice and besides I used that excuse first," I slammed back.

"Yet you just said you have no choice when it comes to siding with internal Medicine," Asami smirked outsmarting me in my own game of wits. "What can I say I go for the underdog; look your father has me here for a reason that's why I rejected the check he sent yesterday."

"What he sent you a check for what?"

"Compensation fee I'm sure Bolin linked that in when he sent your father our contract. However knowing Bolin, it's not enough for him he wants the big catch when it comes to the money."

"It sure doesn't look that way when you look at him."

"Then you really don't know Bolin then, but all you can do is watch for now." Getting into another elevator it was different in décor, no doubt it lead up to the V.I.P section. Waiting for the elevator to stop it seemed like forever until we finally got to where we needed, noticing the wallpaper and scenery it looked completely different. The space of everything seemed wide and expansive it looked like a penthouse more than a recovery ward. "What the hell fresh flowers is this an everyday kinda thing and what the hell is that smell."

"Lavender it's supposed to give the place some kind of zen-like-vibe."

"Who would've thunk it..."

"What..."

"I mean the great Asami Sato using the word "vibe." Catching an award winning smile from Asami it was good to see that the morning hadn't messed up her entire mood. With it still being night my eyes set themselves on Asami as she looked flawless even at this time with the shining lights that reflected across the city lights below from the windows. _Get a hold of yourself, you're here for business besides she's with that asshole._ Getting back we made it to the door as one guard sat his phone looking more interesting than him securing anything. "You know it would be easy right now just to nab him and go in."

"No, we aren't doing that. Look...just let me do the talking."

"Fine you're the expert," I submitted. Walking up I was ready to go, but something about me rushing up seemed off doing what my instinct told me I held back as Asami took the lead. Watching the guard he seemed to preoccupied with his phone as Asami came up. It didn't take him long to lift his head up as he fumbled to put his phone away. "O-Oh how can I help you?"

"Yes were here to see Mr. Rams levels just a pre-morning check up." I watched as he eyed our badges before getting his list out and checking everything off. "Ok you can go on through, he's up at this time anyway. You didn't hear this from me, but it's good you came he's been in a lot of pain as of late."

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." Walking in the room was large as if it were its own apartment. "So this is what V.I.P get's you," I whispered only to be nudged by Asami as we walked. "What I'm ju-" Pausing at the man in bed instantly I went to work. "Damn he's looking worse than we thought."

"Mr. Ram..." Watching Asami as she roused him as he was able to slowly able to open his eyes. "Sir I'm doctor Sato and this is my associate were here to do a check up."

"K-Kinda early for that don't you think Ms. Sato and is that the avatar with you." Shocked at how he knew it was me I took off the fake name tag feeling that it would serve no purpose. "So much for my undercover plan, well he's alert that's a good sign. Mr. Ram I'm going to check your vitals can you tell doctor Sato where you're having pain exactly?" Going to work I took my light checking his eyes, while I looked to the monitor. Watching him he pointed to the lower part of his stomach. "L-Look ladies I'm fine it's gotta be the stitches I just had the surgery yesterday and you've been giving me pain medication."

"Has that been working," Asami questioned her face concerned with all of it. "It takes a while."

"You don't mind if I take a look." As he gave a slow nod we lifted the covers getting what I needed to it took everything in me not to speak. "Hows everything down there?"

"Doctor Sato can I speak with you privately?" Setting everything back I pulled Asami to the side away from earshot. "What the hell was that?"

"The mass is growing and it's putting pressure on his is Liver and Gallbladder, but we won't know until we go in for an x-ray. Kuvira did one hell of a messed up job on this guy." Just then my ear alerted to the sounds of the emergency monitor, rushing in Asami took the phone to the wall calling as everything in me when to the rush of it all. "This isn't good?"

"He's going into shock, heart rate is rising and blood pressure is dropping."

"We have to get him to the operating table now." Quickly a nurse came in as we switched him to a gurney as we rushed along with him. Rushing along the side me was a doctor that I knew was from Kuriva's camp. "What's happening what are you doing with our V.I.P?"

"I'm saving his life, now back off!"

"You're not authorized t-"

"She has authorization from me and if Kuriva or anyone else has an issue with that they can see me and that includes my father." Watching in shock at the display something in me excited at Asami's tone, inwardly shaking my head it had to be the rush of momentum. Watching the rat of a man scurry off I was sure he was going to tell whoever was in charge. "I want who ever is on stand by to prep for surgery now," Asami commanded. Everyone buzzed to life as Asami pulled me back while everyone headed to their respective destinations. "Come on let's get ready."

"Wait your coming too? What about your father?"

"I'll handle him when the time is right until then let's handle Ram."

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you guys for reading.**_


	7. The Summit Part 1

_**AN: Hey thank you all for your support and reviews, I mean I was really thinking about scrapping this series, but you guys gave me hope again with your support. So to my guest that asked about this being Omega-Verse it is but not in a traditional way and this isn't traditional yuri in that sense. So in a way your gonna have to keep reading to figure it out. Don't worry it's going to be good.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omega-verse or G !P Korra x Asami maybe some mistakes, work and my novel has been draining me lately.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

* * *

The rush was on getting scrubbing up Asami came to join by me relaxing the nerves in me. "Not scared are you?" Smirking I gave a snort rescrubbing as I spoke, "No way remember I'm the Avatar this medicine thing is kinda my gig. What...are you nervous Ms. Sato? I mean it has been a while since you've seen the operating table this close," I smuggly teased.

"Your forgetting I was in the operating room with my parents ever since I was six, so this is the least of my worries. What I'm worried about is how you're going to hold up, ask any surgeon here we all know palliative surgery can be difficult."

"Not really because I'm going to do one thing."

"Whats that..."

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes as Kuriva did." Taking a towel I dried myself off getting in my robes as the nurses tied me up. The feeling of it all felt great as I was back in my element again watching Asami get ready we were both ready to go. Getting in Ram was ready to go looking to my anesthetist as she spoke, "Bood pressure has gone back normal levels for now, but I have a feeling if we don't go in soon those BP levels are going to spike again."

"Ok well I'm going to remove the infected section of the Jejunum then I'm going to reconstruct the rest of the stomach. Just follow my movements and watch for drops in blood pressure." Making my first cut I moved in quickly the feeling in me seemed overwhelming as I knew this was where I belonged.

"How are my BP levels."

"So far so good doctor Waters."

"Great, holy fucking cow on a stick..."

"What is it," Asami asked nervous as she peaked over. "The cancer seems to have spread to the over to the lympnodes. Shit I'm going to have to do a D2 Lymphadenectomy, I need one-hundred and fifty CCs of lymphazurin blue with a spray bottle and a black light Asami I'm going to need your help."

"Doctor Waters we can't just inject this guy with lymphazurin there are laws! Putting dye into a patient during a surgery think of the infections that could occurreoccurre after! As well as we're regulated to only do a D1 lymphadenectomy." Once again another of Kurivas camp reigned his ugly head as I finally lost it."Well these regulations can kiss my ass, I'm trying to save this mans life! If you're not going to get what I need I'll go and do it! The air in the room paused as the monitors were there to fill the slience, nothing was going to stop me.

"Nurse Joy will you go get what doctor Waters has instructed and doctor Wei can join as well," Asami instructed her eyes stern under surgeons mask. Somehow I watched between Wei and Asami's stare down as he was red with anger under is mask at her choice. "You know what I'm out of here and you're going to be sorry for going with this junkie surgeons insane idea Ms. Sato. You do realize this could kill our V.I.P! It's on your head and license and I will have nothing to do with this."

Watching him leave there was nothing that I needed from him as I looked to Asami, watching her nod she then spoke slowly her voice in concern, "I really hope what you're planning is worth it."

"It is..."

* * *

Removing what was needed I watched as Korra prepared what she needed as we took most of the mass away from the infected site until there was nothing. "I hate to ask this, but can you be on black-light duty?" Taking what I needed in hand I went over to her work as I saw the whole thing my mouth dropped open at the work she had done. "Wow your work is..."

"You can admire later, but right now I'm going to need that Lymphazurin." As the nurses handed it to her I watched as she was ready to spray by the work she had done. "What are you doing?"

"Since Kuvira missed something as simple as this I'm going to spread it out in small doses, suction please and lights." _No way is she going to do this completely in the dark?_ Just then the lights turned off as only the black light and small beeping monitors came on, watching Korra go to work she spoke, "You see cancer always has a source of destruction in the body, it's our jobs as doctors to find that source and kill it." Watching her spray on my light followed as the trail of glowing lights from the Lymphazurin made a bright trail, amazed at the amount of cancerous tissue it was hard to cope how Kuvira could've missed so much.

"Well, now look what I've found," Korra answered completely unimpressed. Moving the light fast with my adjusted eyes I watched as others looked on as well, widening my eyes there labeled as clear as day was the mass. "Seems like this big guy is whats giving him the issues and so far it's attached to the nerves of the Cardia and Fundus along with it taking over his lympnodes."

"What are you going to do?"

"What Kuvira should've done, I'm going to take out the infected area of the and of the Cardia and Fundus then work on the Jejunum then reconstruct the small intestine. Since parts the Fundus and Cardia are infected and as well as since I'm a nice person I'm going to do D2 Lymphadenectomy, so far I've counted 30 Lymph's that need to be removed around the cancerous areas at the briefing. As well as thanks to our friend Lymphazurin we've found much more bigger problems than the test identified."

"Wait a D2 Lymphadenectomy you can do that?"

"Yeah, well good news is the mass of cancer is just in these two places and with the Lymphadenectomy he can move on to chemo when he gets his strength back. You can turn the lights on now." Just as the lights came on the glowing lights that lit up with the black-light vanished.

What are my BP levels?"

"Levels at 125, oxygen levels are at 70 percent."

"Get those levels stable, I don't need any Hypoxemia on my ass," Korra mentioned. Watching the way Korra moved a room it was amazing how she knew everything she needed. Watching her move it motivated me for more as I missed the feeling that I once lost, since my mothers death.

"I'll take over the Jejunum, while you take the Fundus and Cardia," I suggested.

"So you're leaving me with the grunt work, here I thought you were an Vascular surgeon?"

"Guess I didn't tell you, your not the only multiple trick pony here, besides I'm giving you the crap work cause your the newbie after all," I poked as I took the other side of the table. "Ok then why don't we make this more interesting, whoever finishes last picks up dinner," Korra tested earning my interest in the sprit of competition.

"Your on..."

* * *

"You know you got lucky Sato." Bitting back the bitterness in my throat I hated losing, but I let it go as I now knew this was why she was the chiefs daughter.

"I told you I've been around this since I was knee-high."

"Well, you're not joking about that," I added truly impressed at her skill and drive.

"Man I'm beat, I almost forgot what nine hours of surgery felt like, but we did a lot of good today."

"Since I'm picking dinner up you don't mind pizza doctor Sato?"

"I'd love that doctor Waters. "

"Avatar!" Turning around the large group headed by Kuvira marched towards us, smirking it was time to make myself known. "Nice to see you Steels. Oh look how nice your posted up with the RCMC snitch doctor Wei."

"I thought I told you to stay away from Ram we had an agreement."

"Technically you told me to stay away during your surgery and we had no such agreement."

"You clearly violated your deal with the RCMC. For that I'm going to make sure your dealt with to the fullest intensity of the law."

"That's it...here I thought you had something to say." Watching her she was fuming as I kept a cool smile as she continued, "I don't know what kind of freak you are and what Hiroshi wants with you; but know your loyalty with me as expired."

"I'm a freelancer the only loyalty I have is to money, but rather than worrying about me you should go back to medical school and retake some courses. Your work was sloppy."

"Why yo-"

Just then I watched as the elevator doors rang as Bolin came out setting his eyes on me, he smiled as he waved me over running our way. "Hey Korra!"

"Hey Bolin any good news on my payment?"

"Well, Hiroshi wants to see the both of us in an hour to hammer out somethings! Thank goodness I found you while I did. Wait am I interrupting something?"

"Nope let's get some lunch."

"We are not done talking Avatar," Kuvira sneered.

"I believe we're done here. Oh and don't expect that fat bonus I'm sure you leeches are used to Mr. Ram gave his full support to Internal medicine." Walking away there was nothing more that needed to be said as Bolin lead me to . Pressing the button to the lower floors I was took hungry to care about anything as my mind composed personal notes and my pockets screamed to be filled.

"So how did it go with Hiroshi?"

"Well, he's furious and he wondered how you got help to work on Ram?"

"Asami helped me get access to Ram, but you don't believe the kinda shit that's going down."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something doesn't add up."

"Ok I need clear sentences Korra."

"I looked at Rams records he got all of his check ups here, then there's Kuvira's sloppy work and the fact that they were completely in the wrong place. Something is wrong Bolin I just know it." Walking and gathering an apple I was too lost in thought to eat anything else as I thought about Kuvira and Hiroshi's plan.

"Oh I know that look, what are you thinking about?"

"I think Hiroshi is keeping his clients sick to make more money off of them. I mean the amount of cancer that I found in Ram was almost beyond saving and looking at his medical records he went on regular check ups."

"Don't tell me its like that one case back in the UK?"

"Come on Bo time to name our price."

* * *

"What were you thinking! Do you realize you could've cost us everything and in the process damage our reputation!" Tensing at my father's voice I held still as Kya looked over in between us. "Really your going to lecture me about loss and reputation! Internal medicine saved this mans life and all you can worry about is a reputation, we stepped up and Ram is our case, " I spat clearly worn out and angry .

"No he is not your case, he is the Surgical Departments case he has signed a contract with us. Doctor Nomlaki why were you not watching my daughter? "

"Doctor Satos cases are not of my concern as she is competent like other doctors in my department," Kya spoke up.

"So that's it dad? Kuvira gets all the credit for the work Internal Medicine does, when all long your team was incompetent in the first place."

"Enough the matter is decided the Surgical Department will take care of Rams after care. If there are any issues with Internal Medicine and getting my daughter under control, I would be happy to alleviate you of such a burdens doctor Nomlaki." Hearing the commotion from the outside my head turned as the voices grew louder on the other side of the door, until finally the open air of the door opening revealed Korra and Bolin.

"What is all this commotion!"

"I'm here for my meeting, but looks like its going on without me."

"You have no right to be here until asked freelancer! Your lucky I don't call the Board of Ethics to have your license removed after the stunt you pulled."

"I see...yet you do know our terms when it comes to our disclosure policies right Mr. Sato? The very same one you signed before welcoming Korra into the RCMC," Bolin countered.

"What non-sense are you on about?" Watching the boulder of a man pop open his suitcase he look out a stack of paperwork fliping through them."Well let me refresh your memory, it states that any external use of my client besides the duties placed on her will be subjected to a surplus charge. As well as you threatening my client is a no go, Korra told me what you were doing and we know. You were going to use Korra to take the fall for Mr. Rams condition. The only difference is you operated on him charging him almost near one million yuan's in surgeries and visits. That's why you asked for the Avatar and that's why you didn't want Korra operating and thats why Kuviras work was such a mess. You wanted Korra to take the fall for your negligence."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well, scans and recording can go a long way." Watching Korra hand over her phone to my father he pressed play watching the whole thing.

"Don't worry we have copies for Kuvira and Mr. Ram too." _No wonder why she knew Kuvira was in the wrong place she was recording the surgery whole time!_

"This is a scam something created so you could get more money out if RCMC!"

"Actually no, really I was just bringing it to your attention, but this our bill." Watching Bolin hand over the paper my fathers eyes popped from his head as he looked up to Bolin and Korra his face red, "You expect me to pay one hundred fifty-thousand yuan's for this!"

"Well, we did cover for the head of the surgercal department," Bolin stated.

"I'm not paying this!"

"Yeah your right, but it would be a shame to have Mr. Ram find out the details of his surgery. A man with powers like his wouldn't hesitate to enlighten the press about RCMC. I do know that your applying to go to the Board of Ethics yourself, it would be a shame if a scandal like yours broke headlines."

"What are your demands?"

"We'll be faxing over the list of charges you've racked up, until then we'll wait for our investment check outside. Come now Korra let us take our leave." Watching the two leave mentally in my mind my jaw dropped as my father a man who I never known to submit did just so. My mind was reeling at what I had seen as the impossible became possible, my father had been beaten at his own game.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed so far sorry about the long wait I'm working on the editing for my novel so along with work it takes up my time. I'll still be around to update and catch Legend of Korra Turf Wars part 3 this August. Read and Review.**


	8. The Summit Part 2

_**AN: Sorry it's short works been kicking my butt.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omega-verse or G !P Korra x Asami maybe some mistakes, work and my novel has been draining me lately.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

* * *

"I want her gone!" Hearing my father drop his fist like a gavel on his desk inwardly I wanted to jump, but apart of me smiled inwardly. Then again the mess of emotions in me seemed to hard to control, now that I knew what my father's plan was it made it hard for me to make my own moves when it came to Korra.

"I think it's time to take my leave are you sure you can handle this," Kya asked.

"Yeah go a head," I whispered back. Watching Kya leave it seemed like my father took the time to head to the bar, grabbing himself a drink walking over I made my own drink as well before speaking, "Seems like she isn't a junkie after all and that agent of hers there's more than meets eye with him."

"If you came to gloat then save it, this isn't the first time someone has challenged me and it isn't the last. However, this is will be the last and only time the Avatar challenges me. That is why I need you to get her to sign that contract."

"It's only been three days, I'm going to need more time. Still I need you to ask you a question." I took my seat across from him taking down my drink easily as he took his, silence drew on as the grandfather clock ticked until I finally spoke, "About what Bolin mentioned, it can't be true can it?" Watching my fathers hard eyes soften it was almost as if the father I knew came back as he set his drink down he took off his glasses his red-eyes staring into mine.

"Asami...It's not true this all that we have it's our family legacy it's your future sons legacy. There is no way I would conujer up such a thing to put our reputation at risk. Look we may have had our differences in the past with...your mother...still we are blood and Sato blood. That is why we do what we must to insure the safety of our family and our patients. Please believe me Samy?"

Some how my heart filled up as I knew my father was telling the truth, even for his many faults my mind instantly thought to the logical side of it all. I knew my father wouldn't risk his license or the Sato dynasty for a lie. Along with everything my freedom was on the line as I still held on to the past that my father still was good. Sagging my shoulders my mind was to vexed to resist as I hoped for the good in it all.

"Fine, but answer me this why is it so important for Korra to sign with us?"

"It's a legality issue, you can't trust her kind if we get her under contract she will have to obey our policies not her own. Besides her...more than coarse nature she can serve this facility in more ways than one. So much so that we wont need any more outside influences to put RCMC on the map. That's why this is important Asami and that's why I need you help. So please...help me." Swallowing my pride a small nod came to my head making my mind wonder.

* * *

"So what do you say we go out for a big expensive dinner tomorrow night?"

"That would be nice and all Korra, but remember you do have certain obligations."

"Ugh...like...what I thought I was out of debt?"

"Well, you still have to pay for that guy you punched back in Ba Sing Se. Then theirs that other guy you punched in the UK and the-"

"Ok I get it, at least tell me is there any money for...that?" Glancing in between my legs I didn't want to even think about myself as shame collided with my mind and body. Boilin was the only one who knew and he was the only one who could help.

"Korra...you know even if you were able to save the money, there's still a chance you could..."

"I know Bolin, but I have to try I have to get rid of whatever this is on me and if this guy is going to help then I'm going to take it."

"But you're the Avatar you're a surgical genius, I don't think people would care about that."

"You don't know that Bolin, besides how could I have a normal anything with a body like this. I mean there's no way a woman or man would ever want to be in any relationship with me and that's not because of my job description."

"Relationship...since when...wait do you... please don't tell me your attracted to Mako?"

"What hell no, your brother is a walking dumpster fire and besides I misspoke I meant to say normal life."

"Are you sure that normal life has nothing to do with a certain RCMC doctor who's related to a certain RCMC president?"

"You mean Asami?"

"Who do you think?"

"If you wondering no it's not her; like I said we're here for a job and nothing more. Besides rich and prissy and me don't seem to work well together that and I have an addiction to cutting people open."

"Still you're cutting people open to heal them, know you can be so morbid sometimes Korra."

"I wouldn't have to be if you'd shut it sometimes and since when you're so interested in relationships? I mean everyone knows two doctors dating never works out this place is like a tinderbox ready to blow when it comes to gossiping nurses."

"Says who..."

"Says our work schedule and the overall time consuming action of saving lives."

"Wait you said our, so that means your at least considering it you sly dog you!" Getting frustrated there was no way I was having this conversation with Bolin of all people then again he was my only friend next to Naga.

"No she's not and she's straight and isn't she engaged to your fucking brother of all people?"

"It's an arranged marriage, Asami really doesn't like my brother or any man in that she's been that way since we were kids."

"Wait you said kids..."

"Opps did I mean to say that, what I meant to say wa-"

"All right out with it Bo," I asked my anger boiling along with the headache in my skull as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Don't get mad Korra, it's just that our parents and the Sato's are good business associates. I haven't spoken with the Sato's in over ten years and Mako deals with them...mostly."

"Still you could've told me," I spat hurt at the betrayal.

"How could I, you know what it's not like you're an easy person to deal with."

"What do you mean I'm not easy to deal with?"

"Well, for starters you don't like any form of authority, your arrogant and you have a crappy temper; you maybe the avatar still doesn't mean you win personality of the year award. That's why I had no choice when it came to getting you here in RCMC, it's something you need and that's me saying this as your agent."

"What do I fucking need," I spat still mad.

"Stability..." Just as I was about to open my mouth the door opened as Asami came out her eyes looking at me then suddenly darting down as she passed by speaking, "He's still a bit disgruntled, but he's cooled down for the most part."

"I guess another meal is in order then?"

"Maybe, seriously right now I need a nap just please tell me all your plots and plans are done now?"

"Maybe I'll let you know soon," I shot back smoothly my temper completely gone.

"Goodbye Korra..." Watching Asami leave it was hard to believe how she dealt with it all, then again there was no reason to see why in it all she earned my respect.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Bolin stated heading for the door and opening it for me as I walked through.

* * *

"Interesting meeting we had back there, mind telling me what happened?" Now resting in my office the sofa seemed like the most comforting place, until the voice of Kya pushed me out of my peace. Removing the towel over my eyes to see Kya take her seat at her desk across from mine setting the towel back on my eyes I spoke hoping to rest, "There's nothing to tell," I commented nonchalantly.

"Really now, you do realize as much as I hate your fathers policies he was right. Your stunt could've put your license at risk and the internal medicines credibility at stake." Sliding the towel off my eyes I lifted myself up on my elbows staring at Kya the whole time.

"Look I saw an opening and I took it, besides you wanted Korra to side with Internal Medicine. I thought maybe this would be a good shot."

"Still you took a risk that was dangerous and now that your father knows what Waters and you did things are not going to get any easier."

"I know, but now that we've delivered something to Korra maybe she'll help us in the future."

"Korra since when are you on a first name basis with her," Kya asked her brows shifting upwards in suspicion.

"It's nothing," I commented quickly.

"Asami if you think hiding all of this is going to solve anything it's not, besides you have an obligation t-"

"Yes I know I have an obligation to marry Mako, that's why if you're thinking what you're thinking Kya it's not true."

"So to be clear you harbor no attraction to Korra Waters?"

"None whats so ever, besides wasn't I the one that didn't want her in our department."

"Yeah and you risked your neck and everything to have her here, don't think I didn't hear about Korra and her sparring match of words with Kuvira from the nurses."

"Yeah I was there and it was...hard to watch."

"How so?"

"I don't know it was like there was some egotistical alpha female battle of wits thing going on, personally I was surprised that the two didn't come to blows."

"That's interesting news and since we know that bridge is burned, maybe we could make room for Dr. Waters on our side."

"All we can do is wait. Korra is still a freelancer, she goes where the money takes her and she has an addiction and I worry. You should've seen the look in her eyes when she was operating it was pure adrenaline and something else."

"What do you mean?"

"If we can't provide her with surgeries that challenge her she will flip Kya."

"Still we have to try if we want to keep this department alive."

"I guess..."

"You know despite the risk you took, I know your mother would be proud of you Asami." The crowding feeling in my chest came as the old scent of my mother came back, still cutting me with a blade sharper than ever.

* * *

"The smell of fresh breakfast came to my nose as I entered the door, the bright morning came to life alerting my eyes to pain. Walking in I tuned the sharp corner to see Asami hard at work in the kitchen. Something in me loved the natural way she moved within the kitchen, it was a gracefulness I wished I could achieve. It wasn't until she noticed me that I snapped out of my day dream inwardly chastising myself for whatever thought that came to mind.

"Look whose finally back, here I thought you were going to skip out on our little bet," Asami commented while taking out an extra mug to hand to me.

"Trust me any longer maybe I would've, seriously what kinda of murderous schedule do you guys run over at RCMC," I asked running over to the coffee pot while Asami scrambled more eggs.

"Two days of work isn't so bad, remember I was there with you."

"Yeah you were, but somehow you managed to get out earlier than me," I snidely jabbed.

"Perks of being daddies little girl I guess, how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled, I swear I'm just glad I'm off today," I commented earning Asami's interest.

"You off today as well?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind snoring."

"As long as you don't mind my own," Asami countered bringing the pile of eggs to the table in which I ran to digging in as she came around to the table to sit across from me as she dug in.

"So whats on the agenda today?"

"Getting supplies for the house since it seems like our schedules are going to be running the same direction. Then later I have a business function to attend to."

"Wait you're going to work on your day off?"

"I'm a Sato, for my family there are no off-days."

"Why don't you make one just skip out, it's not like you're the only one going to those things."

"I can't do that."

"You can't or you wont," I countered at her uncertainty.

"Look things are different for me, I mean I have to attend this thing with..."

"Mako right, you know for someone who's engaged you sure don't seem excited," I questioned as Asami's pensive look focused on anything, but me. "It's nothing it's just that we're having a difference in opinion right now."

"I guess even arranged marriages have they're issues then?"

"How did you..."

"Bolin told me and even Mako did too, well he told me the engagement part not the forced marriage part, that was Bolin as you know he sucks at holding secrets," I causally stated sipping my coffee before speaking again, "So how does this arranged thing actually work?" Watching Asami finish the last of her eggs I down to gobbling mine up like a wild wolf-bat making me suddenly I felt self-conscious to the gracefulness that sat beside me.

"What do you want to know? Don't tell me there's no arranged marriages in South-Side?"

"No although we can be traditional in certain ways, but that's if your from the old school or if you gotta lot of money to blow. Still you're dodging the question, I swear you do more dodging than the air itself."

"So you've noticed."

"It's that uncomfortable to talk about?"

"Not really, the thing with Mako and me it's... 's never been the most in-touch when it comes to his feelings and lets just say his ambition gets in the way of whats morally right and wrong."

"So basically he's a dick," I countered simply earning a laugh from Asami. "I wouldn't go that far to say that, I mean he's still a good person. Bolin and Mako's parents owned a successful chain of pharmaceutical companies and when it came to RCMC and my parents it seemed to click when it came to us being married."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I mean Mako is a good person an-"

"No, that's an explanation not an actual feeling," I countered feeling as if something more rested under it all.

"Can we talk about something else." Watching the pleading look in her eyes, the tenseness in me uncoiled as I realized how much of a jerk I was.

"I-I'm sorry,sometimes I can get over-excited and my mouth doesn't listen to my brain. I'm just going to take a shower." Running upstairs I couldn't look anymore as something pulled at me labeling me as a jerk. Still I the hidden part of me felt bitter about it all something about it all stirred and boiled.

"Am I actually jealous?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait I'm working on my novel and preparing to send it into publishing so that's the reason for the slow updates. I'm sorry everyone.**_


End file.
